Patto d'Acciaio (Partes 1 a la 5)
by DanaToony
Summary: Historia de 2p Alemania, Nyo 2p Italia y Nyo Rusia, dónde los personajes se ven sumergidos en un triangulo amoroso en tiempos de la PostGuerra (después de la 1 Guerra antes de la 2 Guerra). Enlazados Alemania e Italia por el Pacto de Acero hay dificultades en el frente por el pacto Molotov entre Rusia y Alemania.


**Parte primera (Talento):**

El talento puede surgir de las situaciones más simples a las más complejas. Todo depende de que tanto queremos desarrollar y mostrar nuestras habilidades. Aunque claro; siempre existen excepciones.

Pacto. El diccionario define la palabra pacto como: "Acuerdo entre dos a varias partes llegando así a un arreglo" Tal es el caso del "Stahlpakt" o "Patto d'Acciacio"

Muchas fuentes definen al Pacto de Acero como: "Un pacto de amistad y alianza entre Alemania e Italia". La verdad es que es un nombre muy irreal, muy dulce y fantástico para lo que en verdad significa para sus firmantes.

Mayo 22 1939. Una muchacha, no mayor de 22 años, caminaba por un pasillo con sus superiores hacia una de las oficinas del canciller Alemán. Los tacones de la dama resonaban con un eco y su acompañante, el ministro de relaciones exteriores, Galeazzo Ciano hablaba suavemente con ella en su idioma natal. Después de todo, ¿qué alemán con un sobreestimado sentimiento de nacionalismo entendería a un par de extranjeros?

-Señorita, se que usted se ha visto enfrascada anteriormente en situaciones bélicas con el Sr. Beilschmidt; sin embargo le confieso que tanto usted como su mayor beberían comprender que a pesar de los riesgos que se corren es recomendable confiar un poco más…

-¿Confiar? -renegaba la chica -Tanto usted como el "mayor" Mussolini saben que el país no está listo para la guerra, se los he advertido antes ¿Qué tenemos que estar haciendo aquí sin un buen ejército que nos respalde? ¿De verdad cree que el Canciller se preocupa por nosotros?

-¡Joven Vargas! Le suplico de la manera más atenta que por favor no se dirija al mayor por su nombre estando nosotros fuera de casa. No queremos llamar la atención.

-Lo dice como si fuera de lo más común ver a un grupo de italianos hablar en las instalaciones de un cuartel alemán –sentencio soplándose el fleco de la cara

-Más le vale guardarse su sarcasmo para otro momento y comportarse cuando estemos en la junta

-¿O QUÉ? ¿Qué me va a pasar? ¿Me va usted a hacer algo? Le recuerdo que si algo, cualquier cosa, me sucede, el afectado es usted. Yo soy una nación, más le vale a usted respetarme

La charla termino de súbito cuando el ministro la mando a callar con un ademán y toco la puerta de la oficina de la junta

-Pase –dijo un soldado que fue a abrir las puertas. Una vez más los germánicos lucían sus buenos modales colgando los abrigos de los invitados y demás.

-Grazie –el ministro caminaba con elegancia y detrás de él la señorita Vargas con pinta de adolescente berrinchuda y de mala gana, haciendo caras por todo.

A diferencia de su jefe ella conservo su saco y se sentó en una silla más alejada de los demás mientras que Joachim Von Ribbentrop y Galeazzo Ciano hablaban de las clausulas del pacto y sus condiciones. Finalmente después de un rato finalmente firmaron el papel.

Fiorella escucho a los soldados que se encontraban en el salón cuchichear en alemán sobre la próxima invasión a Polonia. Sin ella se había forzado a su propio ser aprender el idioma y entendía perfectamente. Molesta se salió con rapidez y camino hasta el patio haciendo chasquear sus tacones a cada paso que daba. ¿Qué? ¿Eso valían los italianos? ¿Una palanca más para la guerra? Bien se lo había dicho a todos los superiores, que no se metieran en más problemas ¿Pero acaso la escuchan?

-Bienvenida a este matrimonio, preciosa

-¿Qué quieres Günther?

-Nada solo quería darte las gracias por tu gran trabajo y molestarte… ¿Por qué te saliste así de pronto?

-¿Qué vale mi gente para ti? –dijo secamente

-¿Cómo dices?

-Sí, ¿qué vale mi gente para ti, Beilschmidt?

Era una pregunta inesperada y le había caído de sopetón además nunca lo había pensado.

-¿Sabes qué? Me largo… -y se dirigió a donde estaban sus jefes y subió al auto de regreso a su casa

Los meses se pasaron con sigilo, Junio, Julio, Agosto y finalmente Septiembre 1°…

-¡SEÑORITA VARGAS! ¡LA GUERRA SE HA DESATADO! ¡LOS SOLDADOS NO ESTÁN LISTOS AÚN! ¿QUÉ PROCEDE?

La chica sentada en su sala con una copa de vino en las manos cuando el muchachillo uniformado de azul entró bruscamente y hablaba desesperado

-¡LOS FRANCESES ESTÁN DISPUESTOS A ATACAR!

-Beilschmidt…

Mientras conducía a alta velocidad maldecía entre dientes dirigiéndose a casa del soldado. Se detuvo con un freno frente a una estructura con aires de fortaleza

-¡CARAJO BEILSCHMIT! APRIRE QUESTA CAZZO DI PORTA!

-¿Quién toca? –se oía con cinismo desde el interior de la casa

-CHI ATRO?! STUPIDO! APRIRE!

-Ah Fiorella, eres tú, espera deja busco la llave…

La chica no soporto más y golpeando el cristal del ventanal entro a la casa

-Was sie?

-¿QUÉ ME PASA? ¿A ti que te pasa? –creí haberte dicho que mi gente no estaba lista aún ¿POR QUÉ CARAJO EMPEZASTE LA GUERRA GÜNTHER?

-¡A ver! ¡A mí no me grites enana! Además ya pasaron 3 meses tiempo suficiente para que estuvieran listos –y con su pesada mano le dio palmaditas en la cabeza

Ella con furia y molestia le golpeo con un puñetazo en la mandíbula desapareciendo la sonrisa burlona de su rostro.

-¡ERES UNA MALDITA BESTIA INUTIL!

-¡A MÍ NO ME TOCAS! –dijo ásperamente el alemán mientras tomaba la muñeca ajena y la doblaba un poco

-¡Suéltame! –reclamo en un forcejeo produciendo que aquel hombre la doblase con más fuerza y detrás de su propia espalda en una pose sumamente incómoda para una persona común. Pero ella no era una persona común.

-Ay no otra vez…Günther ¡ya basta! ¡SUELTAME!

-¿A si? Dime ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Sin esperar más la joven dio un pisotón con los largos y delgados tacones de aguja de sus botas en el empeine del despreocupado soldado haciendo que la empujara con fuerza

-¡MALDITA!

-¡Púdrete! Tú y tu puta cruz se pueden ir al demonio junto con ese "Pacto de Acero"- dijo denotando las últimas palabras con comillas

-¡Ha! Sí claro, nena por si no lo sabes, ese papel ya está firmado y no hay nada que puedas hacer

-¿Oh eso crees? ¿Quién es la nación? YO

-Dile eso a tu querido Mussolini...él es quien decide sobre ti ¿no es así?

-¿Y qué? El no es más que un peón, no necesito mucho para librarme de él si lo deseo, los Camisas negras, unas cuantas revoluciones, un golpe de estado...cosa fácil.

-Seguro que lo es

-Ya lo verás y cuando no me tengas aquí me vas a extrañar.

-Ay si...lloraré de que no estés aquí a mi lado, weh mir oh weh! ¡TE VERÉ EN EL INFIERNO!

-Oh no, no, no, no tu infierno apenas comienza Beilschmidt

-Anda ya vete ¡Al fin y al cabo que no pierdo nada!

-¡ME AMAS!- gritó con cinismo desde su auto mientras pisaba el acelerador con rabia y manejaba a alta velocidad sin la más mínima importancia por el resto de los conductores y dejando a Günther un tanto confundido con eso último. Me amas. Claro como todo un hombre no le dio importancia al problema y se fue a hacer sus actividades de costumbre...revisar planos, planes, papeles, libros pero por alguna razón no estaba concentrado. Me amas. Esas dos palabras resonaban en su cabeza

-¡Ha! Amarla...yo...claro que no… Sin embargo ¿y si hace lo que dice y se va? Me quedaría sin aliados en Europa...

-No, no podrá...pero es un país muy testarudo... ¿podrá?...

-¿Y si lo logra? ¡NO! Pero que tal y si...

-¡MALDITA SEA GÜNTHER! ¿QUE VAS A HACER? LO ARRUINASTE OTRA VEZ...

-¿Traerla por la fuerza? Ya lo hiciste antes... ¡Y vaya como lo hiciste!

-Concéntrate hombre... ¿Será por eso? ¿En verdad cree que la amas? Pero eso no fue porque yo la...

-¿Ame? ¿O sí lo fue?...

El alemán llevaba una compleja conversación consigo mismo y no se concentraba ni en el trabajo ni en Fiorella

-Si lo fue o no, no importa, el punto es que metiste la pata y no tienes aliados en Europa, así que te jodes. Ya empezaste en Polonia y no te puedes echar atrás. Eso es de cobardes...

-Cobarde...eso diría Fiorella...

-¡CONCENTRACIÓN! Tienes que avanzar rápido antes de que se vayan en tu contra...recuerda que en la guerra como en el amor todo se vale

-¿Amor?

-¡CARAJO! ¿Ves en que te conviertes? En el puto oso del amor...

Y así transcurrió la noche, un puro tras otro hasta que finalmente aventó todos los papeles y libros de la mesa. Todo se arremolinaba en su cabeza y sus ideas chocaban unas con otras. Tenía razón: su infierno apenas comenzaba.

Sudaba bastante, exhalaba rápido el humo del séptimo puro de la noche y resoplaba con molestia, su mente corría a gran velocidad mientras reposaba su cabeza en sus manos, con los codos en la mesa. Unas pocas hojas blancas quedaron en el mesón. Tenía que hacer algo para distraerse así que se levanto y se sentó en un banco largo y negro. Era precioso y sin embargo casi nunca lo usaba.

Freno violentamente y de un azote cerró la puerta principal.

-Imbécil... ¿cómo pudo ser capaz de eso? Bien y qué más da, no necesitamos nada más, estamos bien como estamos. Mañana Fiorella, irás a hablar con el jefecito y le dirás lo contenta que estas...ya verá...

Camino mucho más serena a la cocina y destapo un vino para luego servírselo en una copa. Tomo un libro y hojeando sus páginas llego a una marcada y empezó a leer.

-Uff que libro...este sujeto si tenía problemas...-hoja a hoja se comía las palabras de "Mi lucha" escrito por el 3° Reich

Notas, cada una en un orden tan ingenioso y a la vez tan caótico, el soldado atinaba a las teclas sin falla alguna en el piano de marfil que reposaba eternamente en un costado, alejado, solitario. A cada nota acertada se hilaba una composición y se adjuntaba una idea en la cabeza militar. Una idea tan ingeniosa y a la vez tan caótica.

Palabras que en esas hojas se arremolinaban formaban una oración en un idioma magnífico y extraño que la delicada figura sin problemas leía, comprendía, resbalaba en su mente tan fácil, tan simple como le era beber esa copa de vino. Y palabra por palabra se escribía un discurso magnífico y extraño.

Lienzo en blanco. Toma el pincel, armado con una pluma cada uno creando una imagen ingeniosa, extraña, perfecta y al mismo aterradora. Tinta roja corre figurando imágenes exóticas y caprichosas que poco a poco formaban parte de un todo.

Para ella, un excepcional cuadro bélico. Para él, el nacimiento de la cámara de gas.

Un portazo y después de eso pasos rápidos cada uno dirigido a un lugar especifico.

-ES UTED UN IMBÉCIL DE PRIMERA- se oyó en un tono incrédulo y burlón

-¿Disculpe?- el silencio se abrió paso por un momento después de tan abrupta interrupción

-¿Qué no lo sabe? Es evidente mi querido, usted y su gente han firmado inocentemente un pacto que nos ha condenado ¿ya estará contento?

-¡Signorita Vargas! Le exijo una explicación apropiada a lo que usted parlotea

-Ah ¿es que acaso sus lame botas no le han dicho?- dijo ella fríamente mirando a los ministros que estaban en el cuarto- La cuestión es que como se lo advertí señor, los alemanes a han empezado la invasión a Polonia, Francia se dispone a declarar la guerra y a atacar justo ahora mismo a Alemania y a nosotros por ser sus aliados. Se lo advertí, pero usted no quiso escucharme.

-¿Qué? Pero eso no es posible...- la duda lo empezaba a carcomer desde el interior

-Señor, le aseguro que todo está bajo control- comenzó uno de los hombres que estaba junto al primer ministro italiano

-CIERRE SU MALDITA Y ASQUEROSA BOCA, BASTARDO- grito amenazante ella- Si no me quiso escuchar antes, tendrá que hacerlo ahora o verá.

-¿Che cosa?

-Silencio, he dicho, tendrá que hacerlo si no quiere que algo malo le suceda. Hará lo que yo diga en el orden que yo lo diga. Preste atención.

Mientras tanto alguien irrumpía en una sala donde varios hombres de ciencia se juntaban y hablaban sobre los avances en automóviles y armería.

-¿Cuanto trabajo tomaría poder hacer algo así?- la voz se hizo escuchar entre el murmullo de la multitud

-Ah Señor, venga a ver esto- dijo un hombre ya anciano con un saco militar y gafas mientras se aproximaba al rubio- es un nuevo trabajo

-Guten tag profesor Rosenzweig, ¿de qué se trata?

-Es un motor mejorado para los autos de guerra, pensé que le gustaría verlo

-Danke, si me interesa pero de hecho vine por otra razón- expuso mientras le tenía en las manos el papel que había hecho en la noche anterior con todo detalle de lo que esperaba del aparato, de sus utilidades posibles y de su construcción pronta

-Vaya joven Günther...usted sí que tiene algo ahí dentro- lo miro mientras se señalaba la cabeza en la palabra "ahí"- ¿No es cierto? Como sea, esto se ve prometedor...buen trabajo.

Las horas se pasaron con velocidad y los planos se iban haciendo. "Calma"; sonaba una palabra apacible y de pronto.

-¿Herr Beilschmidt se encuentra aquí?- pregunto alguien desde la puerta

-Ja... ¿qué pasa?

-Una llamada, mein hauptmann.

-Ah...gracias. Profesor dejo esto en sus manos

-Claro muchacho, ve.

Abandonando el sitio se dirigió a donde el cabo le había indicado para atender el teléfono

-¿Hallo?

-Enciende la radio o el televisor...Italia... -La llamada finalizo de golpe debido a una falla en el aparato.

Obedeció con esa petición misteriosa y puso particular atención a todo lo que refería a Italia, desafortunadamente para él, no entendió mucho de lo que se hablo debido a que las frecuencias venían directo del otro país. Una excusa para visitar a su "querer" y preguntarle personalmente que sucedía. No volvió al laboratorio ni nada, sabía de todas formas que el profesor Rosenzweig no le iba a reclamar nada, además era su consentido por el interés que mostraba en sus creaciones.

Noche y nuevamente día, sábado y eran pasadas de las 7 y cuarto de la mañana cuando tocaron a la puerta de Vargas.

-¿Qué quiere?

-Siempre tan adorable, ¿no Fiorella?

La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba ella, en una bata color vino, el cabello suelto y la mirada profunda. Ya la conocía y sabía sus costumbres así que fácilmente podía adivinar que bajo esa bata no vestía nada, si acaso y con suerte, bragas... No pudo evitar mirarla de pies a cabeza y detener su vista en ciertas partes.

-Oye...mi cara esta acá Beilschmidt- reclamaba chasqueando sus dedos y él se aclaraba la garganta

-Veo que llegue muy temprano...

-No, llevo desde las seis y media así, es bastante cómodo, ¿sabes? En fin ¿qué buscabas?

¡¿Desde las seis y media?! Buscar respuestas era más complicado con esas distracciones que tanto lo molestaban pero por igual le gustaban...

-... ¿Uh? Ah, pues verás, alguien llamo diciéndome que viera o escuchara algo que había pasado en tu casa... ¿puedo pasar? Gracias.- entro sin esperar respuesta y se acomodo en el diván de Fiorella mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

-¿Así que no lo viste? Es una lástima, la gente dice que me vi: "a-do-ra-ble". Ten- le extendió un papel señalando que Italia anulaba el pacto de acero con Alemania hasta nuevo aviso

-Esto está en italiano... ¿te crees graciosa?

-Te mentiría si te dijera que no...hera, hera, hera. Como sea, eso que tienes en tus manos es un... ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Acta de divorcio?

-¿Qué?- se levanto impulsivamente

-Sí; tú me dijiste que al firmar el pacto de Acero estaba bienvenida a este "matrimonio", aquí está el acta de divorcio por así decirlo...- decía mientras se medio acomodaba el cabello haciéndolo lucir esponjoso, tan de ella.

-¿Me estás diciendo que anulaste el pacto?

-¡Bien Günther! Aprendes rápido, toma una galletita- su sarcasmo era nefasto

-¡No puedes hacer eso!

-Si puedo y ya lo hice...así que ahora puedes irte. Eso es todo. Ciao escribe pronto y esas patrañas- sonreía satisfecha con el hecho de sacarlo de sus casillas y volverlo loco. Pero una actitud inestable no trae consigo buenos resultados; y ninguno de los dos poseía el equilibrio necesario para no estallar abruptamente

-¡NEIN!- grito mientras la jalaba del cuello de la bata y la hacía estrellarse en el diván.

-¡SUELTAME! ¡AY! BESTIA- refunfuñaba en el mueble- ¿QUE NO TE PUEDES ESTAR TRANQUILO SIN LANZAR ALGO CADA QUE TE DOY MALAS NOTICIAS? ¿ERES TARADO O QUÉ?

Pero él estaba furioso y gritaba sin prestarle atención siquiera, seguía mirando el papel tratando de descifrar lo que decía pero entendía pocas cosas y nada que le sirviera

- ¡NO ES POSIBLE! ¡SI FIRMARON TIENEN QUE CUMPLIR! ¿PERO QUE MIERDA DICE AQUÍ?

-¡NO! YO SOY EL PAÍS, TENGO DERECHO PORQUE SOY LO QUE IMPORTA

-ERES UNA...- finalmente la miro

Ambos estaban tan concentrados en gritarse el uno al otro que ninguno había notado que la bata se había abierto, descubriendo el torso de la muchacha. Günther había acertado, después de todo el ya conocía sus costumbres, aunque eso no lo hacía invulnerable a los encantos naturales de la italiana.

-¿UNA QUÉ?- replicaba retadoramente, pero el otro se había callado de golpe y le miraba con una mezcla de asombro, sorpresa, gusto y un ligerísimo rubor. Obviamente no duro mucho el "espectáculo" porque Beilschmidt no era discreto y ella ya lo había notado de igual forma y casi con la misma expresión para con él justo después de medio acomodarse la bata.

Ese pequeñísimo momento incómodo en el que nadie dice nada...

-¿Frío?

-Hazte el bruto...

-Bueno, bueno pero ¿porque no reconsiderar si verdaderamente quieren desligarse de mi tú y tus gemelos?

-Tomaré eso como un cumplido de alguna manera pero, no. Ya lo medité y no te voy a hablar hasta nuevo aviso. Fin.

-¡AHH! ¡DASS DUMMHEIT!

-Fin, he dicho. Ahora lárgate.- decía señalando la puerta mientras se sentaba en el diván.

-Aghh...- y Günther se dirigía al portón gruñendo entre dientes mientras volteaba y sentenciaba- ¡ME VAS A EXTRAÑAR!

-¡NO! ¡TU ME VAS A EXTRAÑAR!

El soldado la miraba una vez más y notaba que todavía podía ver parte del níveo pecho de la Vargas y se sonreía leve

-¡YA LARGATE!- lo regañaba mientras le lanzaba un libro y el cerraba rápido con una risa fuerte antes de que lo golpeara.

Corrió a su auto y ya dentro se detuvo a procesar la extraña visita ¿Que había pasado?

-Te quedaste sin aliados otra vez, genio...

-Ah maldita sea...

-Ay, cada vez te vuelves más estúpido ¿no es así? Y luego tú, tirando baba sobre de ella casi, casi...

-Debo admitirlo, está más guapa de lo que recordaba...

-Concéntrate arschloch... ¿Cuál es el siguiente movimiento a seguir? ¿Qué regiones invadir?

-¿Regiones a invadir?- hablaba consigo mismo otra vez y la palabra "región" se paseaba por su cabeza: región, regiones vitales; y no dejaba de pensar en Fiorella nuevamente...

-¡SCHWAKÖFIG! ¡VUELVE! Polonia es muy fácil, ¿Qué tal, después, los bálticos?

-Humm...interesante...bien, como quieras

-"Bien, como quieras" Humm... ¿Dónde he oído eso antes? bien...bene...

-Déjame en paz...

-¿Te gusta?

-¡NEIN!

Llegando a casa lo primero que encontró fue al "tierno" de su hermano presumiéndole una foto de la italiana posando de manera coqueta como solo ella hace.

-¿Sabías que ella es la modelo de mucha de la ropa que se hace ahí? Incluso la ropa que no ves a simple vista...- decía levantando las cejas con rapidez y con esa sonrisilla perversa

-Albert... ¿qué quieres?

-Nada, nada... ¿Oye puedo pasar a tu baño por un rato?

-¡DAME ESO!- gritaba arrebatándole la imagen de las manos

-¡¿Was sie?! Ah...quieres pasar primero...

-¡NEIN!

-¿Quien te entiende hombre? Si ni es tu novia, ¿de qué te celas?

Pero Prusia no entendía y mucho menos iba a saber que su propio hermano sufría de sentimientos encontrados, o cosa parecida.

-¿QUE CARAJO QUIERES?

-Cálmate Gün-Gün...

-No me llames así...ya no soy un niño...

-Ah sí claro, ahora eres un hombre con una novia modelo que ni te hace caso. ¡HA!- Günther ya se estaba hartando así que se saco una bota y se la lanzo en el rostro a Gil.- ¡AH ESTÚPIDA! ¿QUE TE PASA?

-Ya-lar-ga-te.

-De acuerdo llorón...pero me llevo esto conmigo...- y le quito la foto antes de huir burlonamente

-¡OYE!

Pero el prusiano ya se había marchado y corría lejos riéndose lo más fuerte que podía. Lo más que podía hacer era azotar la puerta y beber una cerveza. ¿Porque se sentía así? "Si ni es tu novia" ¿Tendría razón? No sabía si para empezar a él le gustara la muchacha, después de todo es insoportable. Pero la celaba con ganas...

-¿Que te está pasando Günther? Antes la hubieras abandonado a su suerte y te hubiera importado un judío si Gilbert usaba esa foto para sus propósitos o no... ¿Te estarás volviendo débil?

-No, no creo... ¿pero porque te enojas?

-Por imbécil, por eso. Por imbécil, por tarado, por cobarde, porque eres un bastardo sin gloria...

-¿Eliges esas palabras para recordármela siempre o qué? ¡OLVIDALA! Puta...me estás haciendo pensarla ¿QUIERES CONCENTRARTE Y PONER EN MARCHA EL DICHOSO PLAN?

-¿El dichoso plan por el que no tenemos aliados?

-Ya vas a empezar...¡TRABAJO! ¡PONTE A TRABAJAR! Joder...

Todo empezó de acuerdo al plan, los alemanes se desplazaban con relativa facilidad incluso a pesar de los bosques y las horrendas carreteras polacas. 2 de Septiembre y Blitzkrieg era la maravilla para conquistar, el plan maestro. Pero siempre es más fácil decir las cosas que hacerlas. Y por ende, siempre hay obstáculos que impiden que llegues a tu objetivo. Francia y el Reino Unido le había declarado la guerra, era una excusa usar a Polonia como justificación pero bueno... ¿qué se le iba a hacer? Dieron límite hasta el día 3 de salir de ahí, pero ya era 2 y las tropas iban muy avanzadas. ¿Para qué detenerse ahora? El Reino Unido, Australia, y Nueva Zelanda le declararon la guerra a Alemania, seguidos rápidamente por Francia, Sudáfrica, incluso Canadá...

-Herr Beilschmidt, las tropas francesas se aproximan, nos han dado lucha.

-¿Uh? Espera un momento- Günther se encontraba hablando por teléfono cuando el informante llego a su cuarto- ¿Que quieres?

-Herr Beilschmidt, los franceses están avanzando al frente polaco, quieren darnos pelea para que salgamos de aquí.

-Estaremos bien...prepárese, voy a salir.

Colgó al teléfono luego de una breve despedida en otro idioma y se preparo para salir a combate, como generalmente hacía. Su mente estaba enfocada en llegar a Varsovia lo más pronto posible y hacerse de un cuartel entre otras cosas.

Golpeaba lo que se le ponía enfrente, disparaba sin pensarlo dos veces, actuaba fuerte y con valentía hasta que un grupo trato de emboscarlo. Era una idea suicida y sobre todo estúpida e improductiva. ¿Acaso no sabían que él era uno de los mejores soldados en su clase? No le tomó mucho tiempo eliminar a 6 del grupo de 10 y herir a 2. Dejo escapar a uno de ellos a propósito, sino ¿quién les diría que Günther Beilschmidt era el mejor francotirador de la historia alemana? Quedando uno, lo acorralo, para sacarle la mayor información posible y que le sirviera, claro. Lo levanto y lo azotó contra el húmedo suelo al tiempo en que le hacía preguntas variadas. Como siempre al principio son duros pero luego de varios golpes empiezan a hablar y ese no era la excepción. ¿Cuántos son? ¿Qué armas tienen? ¿Que planean después? Entre gemidos y escupitajos de sangre el hombre hablaba torpemente y se dejaba patear, de cualquier forma él sabía que no saldría vivo de esa... Patada tras patada una foto se voló desde su chaqueta y cayó a pies del alemán.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto secamente y casi gritando

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡ESO BESTIA DE CARGA!- refunfuñaba mientras le jalaba la cabellera al molido hombrecillo y la jaloneaba para que pudiera ver la fotografía.

-Es...es una mujer...modelo francesa...-jadeaba dificultosamente

-¿Modelo?

-Oui...

Levanto el retrato y notó que no era nada más y nada menos que la chiquilla que había tratado de bloquear desde hace días. En una pose más vanidosa y mucho más diva que la que le había mostrado Albert y con un vestido más vistoso que el otro. Su rostro se enrojeció, apretó los dientes y el arma con fuerza antes de golpear en el cráneo al soldado moribundo y darle tumba. Otra vez esa sensación de celos y envidia lo invadían. Si antes ya actuaba violento, ahora, después de eso el alemán estaba hecho una bestia de la muerte y no se arrepentía, estaba imparable, la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo y lo hacía palpitar con más vigor. Las tropas francesas no eran nada, él era un ejército de un solo hombre...

A pesar de su brava participación sin ayuda de nadie, el 17 de Septiembre la Unión Soviética ataco Polonia desde el este. ¿Porque? No había razón aparente... Así se siguió el mes hasta que finalmente los líderes de la débil nación huyeron a Rumanía, el asedio de Varsovia fue un éxito. Los ingleses para empezar no habían podido hacer nada contra los alemanes y lo que lograron los franceses fue, si no poco, insignificante, puesto a que el 1 de Octubre las fuerzas hostiles ya entraban triunfales a la ciudad y para el 6 ya las fuerzas estaban rendidas y algunas tropas polacas se fueron a países vecinos. Polonia se convirtió en tierra alemana, estaba dominado. Tras la conquista de Polonia, Alemania se tomó una pausa para reagruparse durante el invierno del 39–40. Una pausa para hacer reconsiderar a cierta persona una oferta de poder sin límite...

Octubre 21, 8 am y una ligera agua-nieve caía sobre la nublada Europa cuando llamaron al portón

-¿Qué quiere?- decía acostumbrada Fiorella mientras abría la puerta.

Al abrir se encontró con una silueta corpulenta, mugrosa y despeinada que se recargaba en la puerta. La miro con picardía al tiempo que de su espalda se descolgaba una especie de estaca y la arrojaba al suelo dentro de la casa de la chica haciendo que se desdoblara.

Era un tipo de pendón muy maltratado, azul, desgarrado, tenía una flor de lis en el centro, manchas de sangre y quemaduras múltiples. Incluso la madera que hacía que se mantuviera en pie estaba astillada, quemada. El banderín cayó estrepitosamente en la sala, mientras el soldado de la puerta sonreía con malicia y la joven miraba con su acostumbrado ceño fruncido.

-Es francés.

-¿De Polonia?

-Sí, así es...lo conseguí para ti, pensé que te gustaría, no sé...

Vargas miraba el pendón con cuidado y cada detalle que se notaba en la seda azul. Con su pie descalzo lo movió un poco y noto que a pesar de todo seguía siendo suave.

-Tiene la sangre de aproximadamente humm ¿100? Algo así, 100 soldados franceses y algunos polacos que se atravesaron… ¿Que dices? ¿Volverás a estar en mi equipo o tendré que deshacerme de más hombres hasta someterte otra vez?- Günther la miraba con esa expresión de maldad y altanería

-Eres una desgraciada mísera arrastrada, inconsciente hijo de perra, que no valora la vida humana que lo rodea y todo lo resuelve de la manera más bruta y violenta...- Fiorella se cruzaba de brazos y lo fulminaba con la vista

-Y tu eres una maldita enana convenenciera que se aprovecha de los demás y los abandona cuando ya no le sirven para nada...- replicaba con una mueca de orgullo lastimado

-¿Que seguía después de Polonia?

-Esa es la Fiorella que conozco-

Y Beilschmidt la jalaba bruscamente de la cintura a su costado. No era la primera vez que hacía eso y hasta cierto punto a ambos les gustaba eso ¿porque otra razón sonreiría mutuamente?

**Parte segunda (Rutina de relación):**

Durante la pausa de invierno (La guerra de Broma) no hubo mucho movimiento por parte de Alemania o Italia. O eso parecía. Los días empezaban desde temprano, poco después de que el sol saliera y casi siempre era lo mismo. "Trae mis botas, plancha mi uniforme, mi cabello no está arreglado, ¿Dónde está mi auto? Tráeme mi polvera. Esta cosa necesita filo..."

Fiorella era vanidosa, exigente, pedante, narcisista, ególatra y sobre todo caprichosa. Podría quedarme días enteros tratando de describirla simplemente por fuera y me quedaría sin adjetivos suficientes, ahora explicar cómo era por dentro era complicado. Pero todos tenemos pros y contras.

Generalmente Fiorella, ella era la que entrenaba a las masas alemanas y las transformaba en las máquinas frías y voraces que se dieron a conocer durante la guerra, mientras que Günther estaba ocupado con los papeles y las llamadas la mayor parte del tiempo.

Alejandro se encargaba de los soldados italianos solo porque él y Fiore no concordaban en muchas ideas, eso los llevaba a contradicciones frecuentes y a que ella se molestara y lo golpeara. No era la misma disciplina entre ellos dos como ella con el alemán; lo único que tenían en común era lealtad al superior y sangre fría.

Estando entre las hordas alemanas, la italiana disfrutaba de una cosa en particular y era restregarle en la cara sus suerte a los demás, su grandeza, su maldita belleza... En los campos militares usaba tacones moderados y dejaba que los demás soldados se vieran más altos, mucho más altos, que ella: era una ironía que disfrutaba mucho, porque ella era la que tenía el mando. Se peinaba y se arreglaba todos los días; aunque claro no le era muy difícil con su cara limpia y pulcra, casi celestial, su esbelta figura, los labios pintados de carmín o color vino a modo que resaltaran su respingada nariz y se vieran sus ojos fucsia perfectamente delineados en color negro. Todo ello conformaba a la "Magnífica Vargas" como se hacía llamar.

Después de formar a las tropas se paseaba frente de ellos meneándose con elegancia, emanando las fragancias más exquisitas en toda Europa. Ni siquiera Irma Griese le llegaba a los talones, nada se comparaba con tales esencias agradables, fuertes, embriagantes que llenaban el ambiente militar y dejaban rastro a cada paso que daba.

No le bastaba con que su belleza, su aroma, que sus ropajes eran los mejores de todos y que su andar llamasen suficiente atención, ella exigía más. Es por eso que encendía un cigarrillo entre las formaciones donde claramente la podían ver. Había agarrado un gusto especial a esa actividad no tanto por el sabor sino porque ella sabía que muchos de esos soldados no podían darse tal lujo como ella lo hacía. Si quería exhalaba el humo del tabaco en la cara de algún soldado y el debía permanecer inmutable ¿porqué? Porque era su orden y nunca se detenía a pensar las cosas dos veces, no se detenía por nada ni nadie.

Claro que siempre existirá alguien que en alguna ocasión intentará cuestionar su autoridad en un fallido intento de humillación pública.

-Caballeros ¿tienen idea de porque están aquí? ¿No? ¿Ninguno? Qué lástima...- hablaba en un perfecto y finísimo alemán- ...Bene, se los diré. Están aquí porque no son nada más y nada menos que vil escoria humana, son basura y no valen la pena. Son inútiles, débiles, escuálidos, estúpidos; todos, absolutamente todos y cada uno de ustedes, sin excepción. Por eso están aquí para ser preparados, capacitados, entrenados en el arte de la guerra y de eso me haré cargo yo. Yo les enseñaré a ser los valientes soldados que espera Alemania y Europa, les diré todo sin eufemismos y a sangre fría. Signoritas más les vale prepararse...

Una risa sarcástica se escucho entre los hombres rebelando una voz en la multitud

-¿Prepararnos? ¡HA!

-¿Algún problema soldado?

-Sí, ¿qué va a hacer usted, una damita de metro y medio de alto, contra nosotros que la superamos en número y fuerza? ¿Acaso va a regañarnos hasta morir? ¿O usará sus tacones de pasarela?

La risa general se empezaba a escuchar y abrirse paso entre el orden, incluso Fiorella se sonrió un poco hasta que un disparo ciego tumbó el barullo trayendo consigo un silencio sepulcral y tétrico. Una bala que mató al soldado que estaba de pie junto al "bromista" del grupo

-Muy divertido en verdad, pero de hecho mido 1.64, no vine aquí a regañarlos, para eso está su madre. ¿Qué no? Si les digo que jamás he fallado un tiro en toda mi vida ¿me creerían?- el silencio se hacía más tenso mientras que el "bromista" miraba estupefacto el fresco cadáver en el suelo junto a él y Fiorella se sonreía de lado- ¿Ninguna duda? Bien, como les decía signoritas, más les vale prepararse para los horrores de la guerra, horrores que no imaginan y que tendrán que afrontar. Necesitaran más que agallas para matar sin arrepentimiento ¿Me he dado a entender?

-Si...

-¿SI QUÉ?

-Señor, sí señor.

Con un saludo fascista en masa el entrenamiento iniciaba con todos los soldados intimidados o asombrados e inspirados por la damita de metro y medio de alto con el ego elevado hasta el cielo, embriagada de poder, cegada de locura, regocijada en su propio triunfo, divertida con el dolor ajeno.

Y a Günther le encantaba esa forma de ser tan suya, tan inalcanzable de ser. El poder atrae al poder.

Sin embargo de un tiempo a la fecha Fiorella estaba con el ego más alto de lo normal, era agresiva con todos, sin excepciones. Las discusiones entre ambos se volvían cada vez más acaloradas, más fuertes y dejaban más rencor que antes. Uno retaba al otro y el otro seguía la corriente y se enfadaban mutuamente. El poder atrae al poder, si, ¿pero qué pasa cuando dos clases de poder luchan por el control? El control, ciega, reta, daña y lo primero que perece es el cariño.

La casa Beilschmidt era usada frecuentemente para reuniones y negociaciones así que él procuraba presumir frente a sus superiores lo que lograba, se llevaba a Fiorella como uno de sus trofeos, una humillación para su persona, a lo que ella como respuesta lo molestaba públicamente y lo hacía estallar en tanto estaban solos. En cuanto salían los jefes y se alejaban en su auto, se desataba un infierno.

La arrastraba del brazo fuertemente desde el patio hasta lanzarla a la sala de la forma más tosca posible y aún tambaleado para no caer empezaba a descargar su disgusto con ella.

-¿Qué te traes? Deja de ser así y empieza a comportarte, pareciera ser que no sabes...

-Pareciera que no se... ¿Y tú qué? ¿Tienes que hacerme esto siempre? "Ah sí, Fiorella, estaba desesperada cuando la encontré y ya ven..."- reclamaba imitando la voz del alemán

-¡Cállate! No lo haría si en verdad no actuaras como desesperada o urgida, ¿acaso no ves cómo te comen con la mirada? Hasta parece que te gusta andar de exhibicionista frente a todos...

-¿Disculpa?

-Lo que oíste

-Es decir que a ti te parece perfecto que lo haga cuando nadie más que tú miras...

-¡SI!- gritaba frenético y enrojecido de coraje

-¡¿Qué?!

-Es decir...- trataba de enmendar su error pero su mente estaba bloqueada y no se le ocurría nada, la muchacha lo fulminaba lentamente con la mirada

-Eres un bastardo si gloria y me das pena...

-¿Yo te doy pena? ¡Yo no soy quien se pasea por el mundo llamando la atención de cualquiera que pasa!

-Pero al menos yo tengo atención de alguien, no como tú que estas jodidamente solo ¿Y si me paseo por el mundo qué? ¿Y si soy una coqueta qué? ¡Eso no te afecta en nada Beilschmidt!

-¡¿No me afecta?! ¡Todos saben que estoy contigo! Arruínate a ti misma pero no me lleves contigo

-¿Que estoy contigo? ¿Quien dice eso? ¿El tarado de tu hermano? ¿O el polaco lame botas? -indignada Fiorella se acercaba al otro con una mirada retadora y burlona- ¡ENTIENDE CON UN CARAJO! Tú y yo no somos lo mismo, no estamos al mismo nivel, no eres como yo, no soy como tú y lo que haya pasado entre tú y yo paso y se queda atrás. Yo hago mi vida como quiero, cuando quiero y con quien quiera. No soy tu novia y punto.

Las palabras eran como dagas que se incrustaban en el cuello de Günther y lo dejaban sin habla, resoplaba y su ceño se fruncía con ira hasta el punto en el que no se contenía y la acallaba con una cachetada fuerte y pesada.

-Escúchame bien kleine ferche, no me importa un carajo si tu y yo somos algo o no, a la mierda lo que paso, tienes razón, pero en tanto estés en mi casa y trabajes conmigo te vas a comportar como te lo ordene porque no me vas a venir a joder la vida con tu puta actitud en mi propia casa. Würden sie bleiben frei? "Herrlichen Vargas" –Su fuerza era lo único que la dominaba y en ese momento no escatimaba en nada mientras la jalaba del cabello y apretaba su rostro obligándola a verle a los ojos inyectados de sangre e ira.

Ese día fue el último en el que tuvieron una discusión en la que hubo algún contacto físico puesto a que varios días después de eso el alto soldado se dedicaba a la planificación de estrategias, a el entrenamiento de tropas, hacía proyectos y discutía solo, incluso había agarrado una especie de afición por las llamadas de otros lares del continente...

Diciembre se aproximaba y las nuevas noticias recorrían el continente. La Unión Soviética ha atacado Finlandia dando comienzo a la Guerra de Invierno. A pesar de superar a las tropas finesas en número de 4 a 1, el Ejército Rojo encontró que su ataque se volvía muy difícil, lo que era vergonzoso para los rusos y especialmente divertido para la italiana

-¡Ha! Muy grandes y todo pero no pueden contra los fineses...- decía entre carcajadas- ¿A dónde vamos a parar?

-¿Podrías dejar de reírte por favor?

-Ah vamos... ¿qué tienes? antes te gustaba reírte de las desgracias ajenas, incluso de mí...últimamente has estado muy nena...

-Los soviéticos acabaran por imponerse, ya lo verás y Finlandia cederá áreas estratégicamente importantes...

-Lo dices como si tú fueras uno de los del ejército Rojo, cariño... -otra vez esas muestras de afecto que lo confundían

-Lo digo porque es importante y necesito saber si me afecta o no, tengo que estar al tanto de todas las posibilidades.

-De acuerdo...vaya que aguafiestas te has vuelto...- y regresaba al punto de inicio en el que no sabía qué hacer con Fiorella.

-Espero que tú estés lista, planeo invadir Dinamarca

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo lo harás? Digo para saber qué hacer...

Con la mayor paciencia que podía ofrecer Alemania trataba de explicar cada parte de la Operación Weserübung pero no esperaba que ella comprendiera mucho.

Aparentemente todo iba en un perfecto orden y no había muchas alteraciones solo mensajes de vez en vez. Fiorella no se relacionaba con mucha gente mientras vivía en casa alemana pero si hablaba con los comandantes, los generales etc. Era extraño pero casi no hablaba con Günther, o más bien ya no hablaba tanto con él como lo hacía antes. ¿Porque? Porque siempre estaba ocupado, encerrado en su cuarto, pensando sin hacerle caso, trabajando sin descanso. A veces salía para hablar con personas de otros países, no estaba muy segura de donde pues no hablaba la lengua. Eso solo significaba una cosa: tenía que ser importante, ¿de qué otra forma se preocuparía por aprender otro idioma? Si no era para hacer una conferencia, una plática o un discurso, el rubio se quedaba las horas del día en su oficina o fuera de casa, pero nunca se daba a sí mismo un reposo.

En múltiples ocasiones, cuando Fiorella se aburría, Günther era sacado de su encierro y obligado a salir con ella. Generalmente sacado por la fuerza raras las veces civilizadas. La puerta de caoba era pateada y se abría de golpe.

-¡Con un carajo Fiorella! ¡Deja de hacer tu puto escándalo!

-¡NUNCA!- gritaba ella mientras caminaba apresurada a su escritorio y con las manos tapaba los papeles de la mesa- Basta. Tienes que despejarte. -y lo miraba a los ojos

-Nein, aún falta mucho, necesito...- replicaba mientras trataba de quitar sus manos delgadas de sus oficios

-¡NO NECESITAS NADA!- y Fiorella se sentaba en el escritorio, si quería volver a lo suyo tendría por lo menos que cargarla fuera de ahí y eso era suficiente para distraerlo- Detente un momento y relájate. No quiero que por la noche me estés jodiendo de que estas estresado y que el trabajo y que los Aliados y así...

-De acuerdo, como gustes, pero luego no me estés jodiendo tu de que las cosas no están, de que falta algo, de que la unión Soviética y así...

-Bene... espera ¿qué?

-Nada, ponte un abrigo...

Sin embargo más que despejarse, en esas salidas Günther se ponía a pensar sobre sus relaciones sociales. ¿Era que Fiorella lo sacaba para que se calmara o querría algo más? No era fácil de descifrar, por un lado siempre usaba los abrigos más bonitos que encontraba y se arreglaba de otra forma que la hacía lucir diferente pero linda pero por otro lado seguía siendo la maldita convenenciera que solo se preocupaba por sí misma. Así que no veía mucho más que una compañera de trabajo en ella.

-¿No te gusta el clima? Es fantástico

-Si…si...lo que digas...

-¿Bueno y que te traes?

-¡Nada!

-¿Estas molesto porque te saqué de tu trabajo?

-¿Te soy sincero? Sí, tengo muchos pendientes que hacer como para darme un "descanso"

-Uy...perdóname la vida...- decía molesta mientras se soplaba el fleco y encendía un cigarrillo- Si quieres ya puedes irte ¿Nada te ata o sí?

Fiorella estaba furiosa pero Günther no le daba mucha importancia, tenía varias cosas que hacer, varias cosas que resolver, así que se encogió de hombros y camino de vuelta a su oficina, dejándola bajo la nieve que empezaba a caer lívida. Se encamino a un parque o algún sitio más tranquilo, algo que le recordase un poco más a su propia casa y se sentó en una banca de madera cerca de un estanque que comenzaba a escarcharse. ¿Qué robaba el tiempo del soldado y era más importante que ella? ¿En qué tanto trabajaba? ¿Valdría la pena ese plan? Pero más que nada ¿Porque a ella también le importaba? Paso a lo mucho una hora cuando regreso a casa de malagana y un hombre la vio.

-¿La magnífica Vargas?

-Sí, ¿qué quiere?

-Ah, permítame introducirme, Comandante Gustav Zweig, para servirle- decía mientras se reverenciaba y le besaba la mano. Pero nada de eso sorprendía a la joven y no estaba de humor para esos elogios

-Ajá...que ocupa...

-¿Gusta que la acompañe a su casa?

-Si no hay opción...adelante pero mantenga sus manos en los bolsillos

-Por supuesto querida fräulein.

El camino no era tan largo pero esos 5 minutos le parecieron una eternidad.

-Permítame decirle que hoy se ve deslumbrante, esplendida, esa es la palabra apropiada

-Uh...grazie comandante.

-¿Que fragancia usa?

-La hice yo misma.

-Es un bello abrigo ese que tiene puesto

-Fue un regalo de mi hermano. –El comandante le decía algo para empezar una plática y ella lo cortaba en automático, eso sí, de la manera más atenta.

-Perdone mi atrevimiento, pero me gustaría preguntarle ¿qué tipo de relación tiene con Herr Beilschmidt?- la pregunta cayó como una bomba en Londres

-Humm, una pregunta interesante, pues tengo que decirle que no es nada más que una relación profesional

-Es una pena, pudiendo salir con una mujer tan atractiva como usted ha optado por no hacerlo...

-Si es una pena...

-Si yo pudiera...- decía mientras trataba de tomar el rostro de la muchacha Vargas pero ella lo detenía de un manotazo

-Manos en los bolsillos...per-favore –Dijo poniendo la mano entre él y ella con un poco de fastidio

-Ah si...discúlpeme...

-Bien aquí es.

-¿A-aquí?- evidentemente aquel hombre estaba sorprendido, puesto a que era la casa de Beilschmidt y se suponía llevaban una relación profesional...

-Sí, así es. ¿Gusta pasar?- ella lo había notado y sacaba provecho de eso

-N-nein, pero si puede por favor entréguele esto lo más pronto posible- decía el soldado entregándole unos papeles en las manos a la chica.

-¿Y esto qué es?

-Informes de un proyecto que nos entrego hace unos meses el joven Günther

-Humm está bien, yo le los entrego sin problema. Ciao~- respondió tomando el folder amarillo dando una maliciosa sonrisa mientras se despedía del hombrecillo y lo veía alejarse por la acera y un poco lento para el ritmo con el que la había acompañado a casa.

Dando vuelta sobre sus talones abrió y cerró detrás de ella.

-¿Qué proyecto me ocultas Beilschmidt?- se preguntaba mientras caminaba a la cocina a preparar café y abría el sobre con paciencia. -A ver..."Noviembre 17 blah, blah, blah, Herr Beilschmit projektbericht der "gaskammern" auf seinem ursprünglichen regelung basiert"- leía rápido las palabras más importantes o las frases más significativas pero era un poco redundante- ¿Cámara de gas? ¿Qué pretendes?

La tetera hervía el agua y en poco tiempo ya estaba listo.

-Humm...tendremos que parlare...

Con una taza preparada y el folder cerrado nuevamente subió las escaleras a donde Günther se encontraba. Generalmente entraba sin tocar porque la puerta estaba emparejada o sin seguro, sin embargo esta vez algo le dijo que no lo hiciera. ¿Que era? No lo sabía con exactitud, su mente simplemente se lo había ordenado de manera involuntaria frenar en seco frente a la gran puerta que daba entrada a la oficina de Beilschmidt. ¿Que la detenía y porque? Estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

-Claro que lo tendrás...nein...no seas tontita, no te haría daño...ja...te veo después...hey kümmern...ja...ja...ich auch...

Se oía como colgaba el teléfono dentro de la habitación, estática se preguntaba qué había sido todo eso y de pronto muchas cosas empezaron a tener sentido. El porqué la URSS ayudo a Alemania en Polonia, porque Günther se molesto respecto a la posición de Finlandia contra el ejército Rojo, su "interés" por los soviéticos...porque siempre estaba ocupado... Era difícil de explicar el ardor y la furia que sentía, su narcisismo la habían entorpecido ante estas situaciones tan mundanas para ella y fue una dura caída para su ego el cual se sentía como un dios.

-No es posible -primero la negación- Yo soy Fiorella, todos están al tanto de lo que hago y dejo de hacer, seguramente esto no es nada. Nada es más importante que yo.

Afirmaba consigo misma que eso era algo pasajero y se arreglaba el fleco y la blusa para entrar al cuarto como si nada. No fue complicado.

-¡BEILSCHMIDT!

-¡¿AHORA QUE QUIERES MUJER?! ¿ES MUY DIFÍCIL ACASO TOCAR LA JODIDA PUERTA?

-Relájate, a mi no me gritas bastardo...todavía que me quedo aquí sin hacer nada y que te traigo tus papeles y la fregada...

-¿Papeles? ¿Qué papeles?- preguntaba con cierto nerviosismo en la voz

-Estos de este monísimo folder amarillo –decía jugueteando con él sobre frente el rostro del soldado que empezaba a exasperarse

-Dámelos- ordeno secamente

-No hasta que salgas de la habitación y dejes esto un momento.

-Fiorella, da-me-los

-Günther, no-quie-ro

-¡CON UN DEMONIO! ¡O COOPERAS O VERÁS!

-¿A SÍ?

Günther llegaba al borde de su paciencia y se solamente se limito a sacar a Fiorella del cuarto y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella

-¡ERES MUY MADURO PARA SER UN IDIOTA!- gritaba desde afuera pero no recibía respuesta alguna- Si no quieres hablarme bien, ya veré que hago...- diciendo eso paso el folder debajo de la puerta y salió de la casa sin nada más que decir.

El joven germánico salió del cuarto para hablar con ella o molestarla siquiera pero ya no estaba, tenía la impresión de que si no la buscaba corría el riesgo de perderla nuevamente como alianza y estaría relativamente solo. Pasó gran parte de la tarde y noche buscándola en todos los lugares que se le ocurrían pero no hubo éxito alguno. Francamente se encontraba cansado, debía volver a sus asuntos, no preocuparse por niñitas berrinchudas y caprichosas como la italiana. No por el momento.

Camino por la banqueta de la ciudad nocturna, ni un alma a la vista, solo algunos briagos de vez en cuando, de ahí en fuera quietud hasta llegar a la entrada de su casa. Una melodía se elevaba en el ambiente, delicada, elegante, sentimental... Flexible pero fuerte, salvaje pero organizada. Un sentimiento de dolor, locura, pasión; solo una melodía.

El lago de los Cisnes.

Había escuchado millones de veces esta obra maestra pero jamás le había puesto la atención suficiente como para sentir algo por esas notas. Le habían mencionado miles de veces, que al escuchar esa composición se podía sentir el alma de Tchaikovski doblegarse, transformare y exponerse hasta convertirse en su propia creación; ahora entendía a qué se referían. Pero si él estaba afuera, ¿quién tocaba el piano con tanto corazón y talento? Magnífica. Era Fiorella Vargas. Con gracia movía sus manos sobre las teclas, concentrada en su tarea, los ojos cerrados y respirando serenamente. Era sorprendente tomando en cuenta que el señorito Austria no tocaba ni siquiera para salvar su vida, pero ella era una especie de prodigio, sabía de antemano que cantaba bien pero no que tocará bellísimo.

Decidió entrar en la habitación para preguntarle si ya se encontraba mejor para llevar a cabo una conversación semi-inteligente pero en cuanto abrió la puerta y ella lo vio; cerró el piano y subió las escaleras sin nada más que dejarle una mirada de infinito desprecio. El alemán miro molesto e incrédulo el pasillo por el cual ella se había ido y resoplo hastiado negando con la cabeza ¿Cómo podía ser ella tan voluble, tan cambiante, tan bipolar...tan altiva? Se mantenía seria a pesar de todo y probablemente no le dirigiría la palabra en un largo tiempo. ¿Y qué más daba? Ella ya había dejado en claro que no era su novia ¿O no es cierto?

**Parte Tercera. (Alemanes y ruskis):**

Los días se volvieron incómodos y sin embargo nadie lo notaba. La misma rutina por las mañanas y por las tardes. Günther en sus asuntos personales y Fiorella paseándose por líneas alemanas. Todo era relativamente tolerable excepto las visitas de los jefes. Era ese momento en el que ambos debían estar juntos y atender a lo que se discutía y se hablaba, o por lo menos el muchacho Beilschmidt ya que la joven Vargas solo iba ahí porque estaba obligada. Lo curioso es que a pesar de que ella se comportara como lo que él denominaría: "una novia desesperada" al irse las visitas no le decía nada más que: "Bueno, iré a terminar mi trabajo" o "Compórtate, ¿sí?" de alguna forma se volvía menos estricto con su persona, como si le diera igual lo que hacía ¿Sería que por fin había entendido? No lo sabía y eso la dejaba dudosa de sus intenciones al grado de quedarse hasta tarde tratando de descifrar algo. Completamente desgastante. Lo único que podría ser más molesto que eso era la paquetería.

Generalmente un par de veces a la semana a la puerta tocaba personal desconocido con papeles y empaques para el ermitaño del trabajo. Evidentemente no bajaba sino hasta dos o tres horas después de la entrega y la que se encargaba de recibir el correo era Fiorella que tenía el tiempo suficiente de ver los empaques, los papeles, los sobres que eran llevados todos los días. En alemán, en inglés, en francés, polaco, incluso en italiano y otro idioma que no identificaba bien. No eran letras como tal, eran caracteres nuevos para ella. Obviamente cualquier cosa que le ofreciera una ventaja era digna de ser estudiada y ese idioma no era la excepción.

Cada tarde después de las 5 dedicaba un tiempo al estudio de la lengua, lo que la llevo a poder identificar los símbolos como rusos. Günther Beilschmidt, el fuerte soldado que golpeo Inglaterra múltiples veces durante la primera guerra mundial, el hombre alto que acabo con Francia en casi su totalidad, el rubio alemán que se incluso la había atacado de varias formas y que jamás se había preocupado en entenderla completamente, ahora hablaba con algún ruso. Se interesaba en su gente, en sus estrategias y tenían correspondencia constante. ¿Porque? O mejor dicho ¿con quién?

Era la primera semana de Diciembre y nevaba ligero en casa del alemán, Fiorella estaba en el salón sentada a lo largo del sofá café, leyendo las últimas páginas de "Mi Lucha" en silencio. Ataviada en un vestido negro y con un abrigo azul naval, descalzada de sus tacones, con el cabello peinado de lado lucía un maquillaje sencillo con los labios color carmín.

En la puerta tocaron y no tuvo más que abandonar su lectura para abrir a aquel que llamaba. Con un listón rojo muy delgado marco la página en la que iba. Eso siempre le era inútil pues ella recordaba perfectamente en que página se quedaba, en que párrafo, en que frase y en que palabra; lo de la cinta era simple costumbre. Se molesto más por su libro que por calzarse antes de atender la puerta, un poco irónico ¿no? Pero así era ella.

-¿Que quiere? -pregunto como de costumbre antes de abrir la puerta

-¿Estar aquí señor Beilschmidt? -se oyó del otro lado una voz femenina que hablaba tosca y incorrectamente el alemán.

Abrió la puerta un poco extrañada por la voz pero a la vez con ganas de conocer a la idiota que hablaba así, por lo que giro la perilla rápidamente. Frente a ella apareció una muchacha mucho más alta que ella, de cabellos claros, casi blancos, con un abrigo rosa, adornado con pieles en las mangas y el cuello. La boca era cubierta por una bufanda larguísima que tocaba casi el suelo a no ser porque usaba unas largas y altas botas blancas de nieve. La muchacha alta miraba a la italiana con sus ojazos violetas haciendo una expresión de curiosidad que entonaba con su afilada nariz, sus mejillas rosadas por el frío, sus gruesos labios que se moldeaban para hablar repitiendo la pregunta; pero la italiana la miraba fijo, una breve chispa de sorpresa se reflejo en su mirada por unos segundos, miro la pala que llevaba aquella y simplemente pregunto:

-¿Lo vas a golpear con eso? -Antes de que la desconocida pudiera abrir la boca para responder o decir cualquier cosa, un fornido brazo se cruzo entre ambas mujeres.

-¡Gyunter! -chilló la muchacha nueva, sonriéndose un poco. Pero Günther no estaba feliz, se le veía mortalmente serio.

-Fiorella, permíteme un momento -murmuraba en alemán, entre dientes sin dejar de ver su palma posada en el otro extremo de la puerta, con la severa expresión de su rostro

-¿Quien es ella? -respondía con un alemán perfecto en voz baja

-He dicho que me permitas un momento. Muévete. -volteo a verla con una mirada asesina que ella jamás le había conocido antes, sin embargo se atrevió a retarlo por un momento hasta que él resoplo con fuerza y Fiore se fue a la cocina. -Y cálzate por el amor de dios...

En su ligero andar a la otra habitación simplemente se limitó a levantarle el dedo medio y seguir caminando como si nada, contoneando las caderas a su forma tan típica de hacer. Llegando a la cocina se recargo en el lavatrastos prestando atención a lo que decían pero no fue muy útil, ella apenas empezaba a hablar ruso y no entendía gran cosa de lo que hablaban, poniéndola impaciente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no vinieras

-Perdón, pero en verdad necesitaba hablarte...

-¿No pudiste esperar un poco?- Su voz se escuchaba molesta, eso le gustaba un poco a la chica Vargas pero no lo suficiente para que dejase de pensar en que podrían estar diciendo

-Yo...ehh...oye, perdóname...en verdad no sabía que te ibas a poner así... ¿Sabes? No me gusta verte así molesto...eres aterrador...

Un suspiro pesado tras unos momentos de silencio

-De acuerdo te perdono, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿Me entiendes? Se supone que no nos hablamos

-Sí. No te preocupes. Oye yo quería decirte algo...

-¿Qué cosa? -decía secamente

-Humm, podríamos ir a otro lado si quieres...

-FIORELLA!

Desde la cocina Fiorella se encamino hasta la mitad de la sala

-¿Qué quieres?

-Voy a salir. Vuelvo al rato.

-¿Y ya así?

-¿Qué más quieres? ¿Un mapa?

-Que carácter...ya lárgate ¿quieres?

-Qué más quisiera... -murmuraba mientras tomaba su parca de nieve

-Jódete

Y el soldado salió cerrando la puerta y jalando a la "matryoshka", que medía por lo menos 7 centímetros menos que él, de la muñeca, llevándola a quien sabe dónde.

Era la primera semana de diciembre cuando Fiorella conoció a Anya Braginsky

Si bien Braginsky tenía un rostro bonito, poco a poco se fue enterando de que era una mujer completamente diferente a Vargas. Sonriente, agradable, un poco tímida, de un carácter sencillo y fácil de llevar. Tierna. Y no solo eso, tenía un cuerpo bien formado, guapísima. La rubia cabellera le llegaba hasta las caderas, unas anchas caderas por cierto. La piel, blanca como la nieve misma de Moscú, resaltaba sus ojazos púrpuras como brillantes gemas. El ligero rubor de sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz le daban ese aspecto de ternura e inocencia; algo que Fiorella jamás podría mostrar gracias a su mirada fría y aguda, gracias a su cabellera seductora, gracias a sus marcas en el rostro. No, ella nunca podría parecerse a Anya. Además de que Anya era tremendamente alta comparada con ella, tenía mucha más fuerza y un territorio...basto, abundante mejor dicho. Un partido perfecto en comparación... La primer y única cosa que se hacía sentir superior a la Magnífica...

Y los días pasaron faltando poco para la víspera de navidad, pero el ambiente se volvía cada vez más difícil de sobrellevar entre ellos dos. Las pláticas se volvían cosa rara y estar juntos un silencio sepulcral.

-¿Que quiere? -Llamaban a la puerta y desde las escaleras Fiorella respondía

-Correo.

-Voy... -y caminaba hasta la puerta para abrir -Hola Sebastián

-Guten Tag Señorita Vargas, traigo varías cartas para... -balbuceaba mostrando los sobres

-A ver. -y decidida, ella tomaba los papeles y los ojeaba

-Humm disculpe "Magnífica" pero, ¿ya tiene planes para esta Navidad o algo? Porque a mí no me importaría...

La italiana no se preocupaba por fingir interés en lo que el muchachillo parloteaba en lo que ella revisaba las cartas

-Lo siento Sebastián, tengo carta de mi hermano así que pasaré el festejo con él...

-Ahh... ¿en serio? ¿Qué tan lejos está?

-Mi casa está en la bella Italia, gracias... -sonreía cruel -supongo que sí está un poco lejos, ¿no te parece?

-Sí, bueno, un poco, pero podría...

-No Sebastián, a mi hermano no le agradan los alemanes, lo siento. Te cuidas...

Siempre era así, terminaba cerrándole la puerta en la cara pero el muchacho seguía igual de enamorado. No era el único, estaban el comandante Zweig, el sargento Bachmann, Hubert Strauss oficial de la Gestapo, Karl Kleiber capitán de la SS, el coronel Krumm Fünke y por supuesto varios soldados de distintos rangos que le coqueteaban y halagaban en cuanto podían. Pero ella no había sido creada para amar nada más que a ella misma.

-¿Quien era?

-El cartero, ¿quien más? A verrr...Cuenta, Gestapo, Oficinas centrales, Beilschmidt, Beilschmidt, Beilschmidt...Güntherrr...ay...ten esto es tuyo...humm... -ojeaba las cosas seleccionando lo que le entregaría al alemán -Toma.

-¿Y esa carta qué?

-Esta es mía.

-Ahh fíjate...bueno me voy a trabajar

-¿Arriba o saldrás?

-Arreglare algunos papeles y saldré después.

-Vale...

-¿Tú saldrás?

-¿Hoy? Lo dudo... tal vez otro día

-¿A dónde?

-¿Desde cuándo te interesa a dónde voy o qué hago...Beilschmidt?

-Vaya carácter, ¿es qué ya uno no puede darse el gusto de preguntar por simple curiosidad? Perdóname si te ofendí, ¿ja? -Después de tanto tiempo, él volvía a preguntarle cosas con su fineza, tacto, de la forma más educada posible. Lo miraba, incrédula, inspeccionando su rostro cuidadosamente pero no veía nada sospechoso, absolutamente nada

-Ja... como sea, probablemente en unos días iré con Roma, otra vez...

-Bien, ¿quieres que te acompañe o algo?

A la mañana siguiente Fiorella se encontraba en un auto con el alemán de piloto y sus cosas en el asiento trasero. En silencio pensando solamente en que podría significar todo eso, escuchaba lo que Günther le decía y lo repetía una y otra vez, hasta que por fin cerro la boca llegando a una calle muy bien conocida por ambos.

-Alejandro...abre la puerta -la esbelta figura de la muchacha tocaba a la puerta mientras la nieve caía lívidamente sobre el gorro que cubría su cabellera -¡ALEJANDRO! ¡MUEVE TU TRASERO A ABRIR LA CONDENADA PUERTA!

Pasos apresurados y un poco torpones se escuchaban bajar la escalera con gran rapidez desde el interior de la casa y segundos más tarde la puerta se abrió de golpe rebelando a un joven despeinado y con una chamarra roja sobrepuesta puesta

-¡FIORELLA, SORELLA MÍA! HAZ VUELTO -gritaba lleno de gozo el muchacho mientras abrazaba fuerte a su hermana menor y le apretaba las mejillas; acto seguido alzaba el rostro para ver su compañía -Ah...ciao, Güntherrr -gruñía por lo bajo

-Guten tag Alejandro. -saludaba sin prestarle mucha atención

-Volviste ¿Ya no regresarás con ESE otra vez? ¿Verdad? -hablaba de prisa y en italiano porque él sabía perfectamente que solo ella entendería lo que decía

-Si volví solo yo, pero es por un rato, durante las festividades, después tengo que volver

-¿Porque? ¿Que no te puedes quedar más tiempo? Te extraño, no sabes cuanto

-Perdón, pero ya quede en algo y tengo que cumplir

-A veces desearía que no tuvieras que hacerlo

Mientras los hermanos discutían, Beilschmidt sacaba las pertenencias de Fiorella y las iba acercando a la casa, sabía cuando no lo querían en la conversación perfectamente y por ello se distraía haciendo otra cosa. Ni le importaba y ni le molestaba así que, ¿qué más daba?

-Aquí están tus cosas Fiore... -dijo finalmente el alemán ya después de haber encendido un cigarro y fumarlo hasta la mitad entre cuchicheos de los italianos.

-Vaya, hasta que por fin sirves de algo ¿no? -sentencio fríamente, cortando su discusión con su pequeña hermanita. No importa que tanto hiciera o que tantas veces Günther hiciera algo por los hermanos, no era más que basura a los ojos de Alejandro. Vil escoria.

-Pues yo no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Alejandro. -Estando esos dos juntos, se hablaba inglés puesto a que Günther no hablaba nada del italiano y Alejandro no entendía ni jota del alemán; además de que Fiorella no quería estar como idiota traduciendo lo que se decían el uno al otro.

-¿Se quieren callar los dos? Ya están empezando a hartarme...

-Recuerda que tienes que...

-"...estar de vuelta en Enero 3 para presentarme en los cuarteles generales y así poder empezar a organizar y poner en marcha la Operación Weserübung. No olvides que sin esa operación el proceso se alentara y las tropas se van a rezagar generando una oportunidad invaluable para los Amis, cosa que no podemos permitir." Te oí las primeras 50 veces, no soy idiota para que me lo estés repitiendo una y otra vez.

-Pues más te vale que lo recuerdes preciosa, porque si no...

-¿O si no qué? -era obvio de donde había sacado eso Fiorella- ¿Eh cagna? Más te vale que la trates bien cuando vuelva a TU casa, porque si me entero de que le has hecho algo o de que algo le ha pasado ya verás. Macho patatas. -Dirigiéndole una mirada sombría, señalaba al alemán frunciendo el ceño y resguardando a la muchacha detrás de él, metiéndola poco a poco en la casa.

-Te aseguro que estará bien, Romano.

-Eso espero, pero bueno, ya puedes irte. ¿Qué no? -casi ordenaba fríamente metiendo las cosas de la chica

-Como quieras -exclamaba encogiéndose de hombros- Fiorella ya me marcho.

-Ajá, ciao -se escuchaba dentro de la casa con una evidente falta de interés

El rubio italiano se quedo en la puerta viendo partir el automóvil, más que nada para confirmar que ya se había marchado el hombre que despreciaba. Cerrando a sus espaldas la puerta, volvía a cambiar de actitud con su adorada hermana, ayudándola a quitarse el abrigo, colgándolo en el perchero y haciéndole mimos a más no poder.

-Ale...oye Ale...ALEJANDRO ¡Basta! Ya no soy una niña para que hagas esas cosas

-Al menos agradece que lo hago estando solos tú y yo y no en compañía de alguien más... -decía divertido mientras caminaba hacía la cocina para calentar agua y preparar un café para la mujercita

-Bueno supongo que eso es un progreso.

-Note que el alemán te coqueteaba menos que de costumbre ¿Todo está bien entre tú y aquel? ¿O es que ha pasado algo?

La muchacha debía haberse quedado callada un buen tiempo pensando en qué responderle al joven porque el volvía a hacerle la misma pregunta en voz más alta.

-Fiore ¿Me oíste? ¿Ha pasado algo entre tú y el alemán?

-Bueno...no estoy completamente segura pero, creo que de un tiempo a la fecha ha empezado a tener comunicación con los soviéticos y no sé porque...

El sonido de vajilla rompiéndose, se extendió desde la cocineta hasta el resto de la casa, seguido de un Romano furioso que caminaba enfadado a la sala.

-¿QUÉ EL HA QUÉ? ¿COMO SE ATREVE ESE BASTARDO? ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE SE HA CREIDO?! Se supone que tú, TÚ, mi bellísima hermana, eres su única aliada. ¿CON QUE PUTA HA ESTADO HABLANDO? MALDITO PERRO DESGRACIADO

-No lo sé...aún no parlo ruso, ¿Sabes?

-¿Segura de que quieres volver? ¿Así como te trata? Porque podríamos deshacernos de él sin mayor problema, y tú lo sabes hermanita.

-No creo que sea recomendable, si tiene en verdad algo con los ruskis y si le hacemos algo se podrían irse contra nosotros.

-No dejaría que nadie te tocara ni un cabello...

-No, así está bien...creo. Yo puedo soportarlo.

-Ay niña...bene como quieras, es tu decisión...

-Ah vamos, ya olvídalo, después de todo para eso vine. Para alejarme de todo eso, anda ¿Quieres ir a beber algo hasta que perdamos la noción del tiempo?

-Anda pues.

Así era siempre, por mucho que Fiorella regañara a su hermano, por mucho que él creyera que es una loca; en cuanto se hablaba de bebida, diversión y familia se aliaban en un gran equipo, cuidando la espalda el uno del otro, atendiendo a lo que ocuparan, llegando a millones de acuerdos. Una unificación de los Italias

Así los hermanos tuvieron un festejo relativamente tranquilo. Bebidas a cualquier hora, visitas a todo el país, descansos y fiestas como solo ellos saben hacer. Por su parte Beilschmidt tuvo una celebración más movida

Si bien Anya era atenta, tierna y agradable, tanto al oído como a la vista, tenía un lado que era muy cariñoso. Si ella tomaba la mano de Günther, ciscado como un soldado en guerra, él se soltaba velozmente. Si ella se le acercaba demasiado, el bostezaba y se estiraba para tratar de alejarla un poco. Acaso ella lo abrazaba y aquel se quedaba estático en su lugar hasta que finalmente Anya lo soltara. Si intentaba insinuársele, él fingía no entender lo que ella trataba de decir. Evidentemente no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato. ¿Y cómo? Si con esa otra mujer lo más que llego a sentir fue el golpe certero de la bota que aterrizaba en su nuca cada que hacía algo mal. Para ella, el no era nada más que "una estúpida res con pulgares y cerebro de patata".

Con Anya todo era distinto, a pesar de tener la cara fría sus manos siempre estaban tibias, sus brazos cálidos y su pecho... su pecho era un abrigo que emanaba calor al más leve toque.

Así bien con Fiorella fuera de casa y distraída en otras cosas, las visitas de Braginsky eran mucho más frecuentes y no eran de extrañar. O eso creía.

Sebastian fue de los primeros en notar que algo estaba mal. El correo ya no lo recogía su "amor platónico" sino la alta rusa, que sonreía a montones y reía graciosamente cada que él le daba las noticias del lugar. No le agradaba, era muy melosa.

El comandante Zweig y Hubert Strauss fueron los siguientes, ya no estaba la coqueta italiana que atendía los encargos, los planes, las misiones...no. Günther por primera vez en mucho tiempo se dignaba a aparecerse en las instalaciones alemanas y percatarse de muchas cosas que aún quedaban por hacer. ¿Porque Vargas no se lo había dicho? Porque ella ya estaba haciendo ese trabajo sin que él lo supiera. Por ende era normal que se molestase, creyendo que aún tenía toneladas de trabajo por hacer en Navidad era obvio que su coraje se interpondría entre él y el mundo que lo rodeaba.

-Estúpida, claramente le pedí que me informara de todo...mierda...voy a tener que decirle a Anya y recorrer fechas... PUTA SUERTE LA MÍA... -toda esa clase de ideas rondaban por su cabeza, negando y haciendo muecas mientras escuchaba lo que los oficiales de la Gestapo le decían.

-Sí, sí... lo traeré después...mira Hubert amigo todo esto es muy interesante pero todavía faltan cosas que hacer, tu sabes, proyectos, trenes de ida, trenes de vuelta, campos que abrir... y todas esas cosas no se hacen solas, así que tu sabes...pon las cosas en un listado ¿quieres?

-Ja...mein hauptmann. -y Hubert buscaba entre los archivos murmurando entre dientes -para que la señorita Vargas termine haciendo todo...

-¿Qué?

-Nichts...

-Más le vale Strauss, ya lo sabe

Pasaron unos 5 largos minutos para el oficial que ordenaba los trabajos terminara y entregara todo al soldado abrigado, que, quitado de la pena encendía un cigarrillo y fumaba sereno.

-Aquí esta Herr Beilschmidt

-Ah danke, mi buen Strauss. Bueno si no hay más yo me retiro. Te cuidas y todo eso...nos vemos en Enero.

-Sí, si...

Así Günther salía raudo y veloz con un folder bajo el brazo y un cigarrillo en la otra mano, del cual se deshacía sin importancia en el pasillo camino al estacionamiento. Hubert por su parte fulminaba al otro mientras lo veía entrar al auto y alejarse del lugar.

-Maldito bastardo... -se decía para sí mismo. -Magnífica Vargas ¿qué hace usted con ese imbécil? Me pregunto yo...

-Gyunter

-Sí, ¿qué quieres?

-Me preguntaba, ya que tenemos Polonia bajo nuestro poder, ¿que seguiría después?

¿Tenemos? ¿Nuestro? No, para Günther nunca existió un "nuestro", siempre fue un "tuyo", un "mío". Pero jamás un nuestro.

-Eso lo sabrás después de Diciembre, no hay de qué preocuparse. Por ahora todo está bajo control.

-De acuerdo... ¿necesitas ayuda con algo más? -pregunto mirando el grueso folder con los archivos a completar

-¿Eh? No, de eso me encargo después...no hay problema

-Humm...khorosho, pero no te cargues tanto de trabajo, ¿Te parece?

¿Dónde había escuchado algo así antes? Pero viniese de donde viniese, no era lo mismo. Esta vez, sentía el calor un una bella amante y, es que, en un frio invierno no se puede esperar a que un pareja se quede solo en los abrazos teniendo plenitud de tiempo y espacio...

Llegaba un automóvil oscuro finalmente a esa casa. Günther estaba retrasado por lo menos hora y media, ya que él había dicho que pasaría por ella y en ningún momento se apareció

-¿Ves como es un idiota? No deberías irte, quédate...

-Sabes que tengo cosas que hacer fratello mío

-Ay pero como eres terca mujercita

-¿Y tú no?

Molesta y cansada abrió la puerta de la casa. No producía ruido alguno desde hacía un mes aproximadamente, la habían arreglado para que fuera una puerta silenciosa. Entro en silencio, la alfombra amortiguaba el golpe de los tacones de marca. Se descalzo de los botines y dejo en la mesa algunos papeles, después se desabrocho la chaqueta invernal.

-Estúpido..."Si, si, pasaré por ti...muchachos de la Gestapo serán tus escoltas...no, no hay problema, siempre soy puntual ¿no?" Dumpkoff...

Fiorella imitaba la rasposa voz mientras maldecía entre dientes y se encaminaba a la cocina por una vaso de lo que fuese para saciar su sed.

-A ver...cerveza, cerveza...cerveza... ¿Qué en esta casa no hay nada más que cerveza? -resignándose a no encontrar algo más, tomo una botella y la abrió.

Se soltó el cabello y dio un largo sorbo a la bebida, quedándose en su lugar quieta. Ahora que lo pensaba, era extraño que Günther no se hubiera presentado, podría ser un imbécil, una maniático, un exagerado e inclusive un sádico, pero siempre era puntual y cuando no llegaba a tiempo por lo menos se dignaba a avisar de su tardanza ¿Porque esta vez no fue así?

Se encontraba tan concentrada en la quietud del lugar, de sus pensamientos que lo que finalmente la trajo de vuelta al mundo fue una risita tonta. Obviamente eso no era común para ella, ni siquiera en su propia casa, mucho menos en esta casona en Berlín. Los niños ya no reían y si lo hacían era porque estaban divertidos en sus mansiones alemanas o vivían en una colonia más adecuada para niños. No ahí. Lívida camino a la ventana que daba al patio trasero, el lugar donde escucho venir la risa y todo se vino abajo.

La rusa tiraba a Günther o el se dejaba caer. Después el se levantaba y procuraba tirarlo con cuidado o darle golpes que no la lastimasen. Juego rudo, ella lo había vivido varias veces con él, solo que él no tenía ningún cuidado con ella y en muchas ocasiones no era un juego para la pequeña italiana. Se notaba que a pesar de la altura del otro, la chica era más fuerte y mucho más tosca en ese tipo de cosas. Fiore miraba con asco, sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, pero eso era absolutamente real.

Una vez más "Gyunter" se encontraba en el suelo, cubierto por algo de nieve y la estúpida risa de Anya se dejaba escuchar en toda la maldita casa. Ella se aproximo al alemán con el afán de seguir el juego ayudándolo a levantarse, pero fácilmente aquel, la jalo, tumbándola en el frío suelo a su lado.

-¡Ah! -chillaba sonriente, llena de gozo podría decirse, la mujer de larga cabellera

-¿"Ah" qué?

-Eso es trampa Gyunter

-¡Falso! Tanto en la guerra como en el amor todo se vale...

-Bien que sabes de amores ¿no es así?

En la cocina se les podía oír hablar con claridad pero la italiana aún estaba lejos de dominar el idioma, entendiendo así nada de lo que hablaban. Aunque, bueno, no es necesario entender palabras cuando ves a una pareja abrazaba en el suelo, brindándose el calor reconfortante para la fresca nieve, besándose despreocupadamente.

Las caricias, por ende, no pueden faltar. En el rostro, las mejillas, cruzando los bordes de la mandíbula, manos delgadas que se pasearán por los cortos rubios alborotados mientras otras palmas pesadas atravesaban un mar de cabellos blancos y gruesos. Manos que se topan de vez en cuando, rodillas que tocan unas con otras. Yemas fugaces que dejan su huella en el pecho, la espalda, corren por los hombros caracoleando hasta llegar a las anchas caderas que se descubren del grueso abrigo de piel. Las narices se rozan y poco a poco los jadeos se hacen notar. La temperatura sube...

No, no es necesario entender palabras cuando se grita por esas razones pasionales, uno deduce y sabe perfectamente lo que significan aquellos gemidos sin conocer el idioma. No hace falta.

Si es que Fiorella en alguna parte de su ser, tenía un corazón, probablemente ahora estaba palpitando como loco, acelerado, golpeando fuertemente el pecho causando un resoplido en vez de una respiración.

Un corazón que arde.

Traición. A sus espaldas y frente de ella de la forma más descarada. En lo que empezaba a considerar como un nuevo hogar para ella. Y ahora...ahora el ardor la invadía. No el de un amor perdido y mil tristezas que colman el alma, para nada. El ardor de la venganza, el rencor.

Breves y violentas arqueadas cortaban la respiración, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener su repulsión que lentamente subía por su garganta. Bebió y acabo con la cerveza, pasándose el amargo sabor de la garganta por unos instantes. Otra vez esa condenada risilla.

-Par de...whores -Ni un momento más

Recogió sus botines del suelo, se cerró el chaquetón de cuero, tomo sus papeles y salió tenía una operación que empezar a organizar. El terrible inicio de una horrenda valkiria. A partir de ese 3 de Enero la rutina de la Magnífica Vargas cambio radicalmente empezando por su sonrisa.

**Parte Cuarta (Fascismo berlinés):**

-¿Alejandro Vargas?

-¿Sí?

-Se llama Anya; Anya Braginsky

Después de toda una sarta de juramentos, maldiciones y amenazas en italiano, Fiorella e despidió y colgó el teléfono. Desde que finalmente había descubierto que Günther mostraba un frívolo interés en su trabajo ella se había puesto en marcha.

Los días iniciaban con una nueva cara. Arreglada, sí, pero despiadada. Cabello perfume, labial, ropa; limpio y en orden. Todo antes de que el sol saliera siquiera en Dachau.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve y diez prisioneros. Hombres, mujeres o incluso niños, jóvenes o viejos; enfermos o sanos por igual; si caminaban o no era irrelevante, debían ir. Sacados a la fuerza de sus apestosas barracas enfermas, arrancados de sus sobre pobladas koias, con el olor pútrido de un muerto viviente, caminaban pesadamente en la fría madrugada hasta donde la déspota Magnificencia quería para ser "sacrificados" al gran astro antes del amanecer.

-En algunas culturas –empezaba ella –el sol era el dios más perfecto de todos y por eso había que rendirle tributo… Sangre principalmente- y sus guarda espaldas, los oficiales de los campos de concentración, sonreían con el odio en la venas, furia en los puños, la ira en los ojos.

Molidos a golpes desgarradores y brutales las bestias de Dachau, de Auswitz, de Birkenau, de todos lados, les hacían brotar el precioso líquido rojo. Los huesos de las manos y los pies se rompían, se puede sentir como se quiebran por debajo de las pesadísimas botas militares, botas de la opresión, la piel se abre hecha jiras, los fluidos brotaban dolorosamente. Cuchillas y navajas que eran ocupadas a diestra y siniestra para abrir caminos nuevos para la sangre. Pero asesinados, asesinados aún no.

Pobre de aquel perro qué matara accidentalmente a golpes a uno de esos "sacrificios". Azotado por la fusta, a la que Fiorella le había agarrado cariño, después corría a buscar a un nuevo remplazo por que la señorita lo exigía; pero eso solo si el soldado le caía bien la chica, si ella estaba de buenas o si aún era temprano. Algunas veces pasaba, lo más común era que con la falsa pena de su obscura alma ordenara a los otros oficiales tomarle de los brazos y proseguir como si nada. El soldado ocupaba ese lugar.

Así se empezó a sembrar el caos poco a poco incluso en las mismas líneas alemanas, cambiando los papeles de súbito. Cómo cambian las cosas en la vida, ¿no? Por ello los prisioneros se convertían, cooperaban en su propia muerte, quebraban sus brazos, se arañaban terriblemente las pieles del rostro, el vientre, los muslos, rompían las narices de sus caras, partían sus dientes, transformándose en sus propios asesinos, con la esperanza de que esos soldados que tanto los habían jodido igual que ellos, muriesen. Pánico y descontrol hasta que llegaba la hora.

Uno a uno, un corte mortal que los hacía tirarse al suelo finalmente derrotados, las últimas contracciones causadas por el sistema nervioso y al fin la preciada y liberadora muerte. El décimo en quedar en pie, era asesinado justo cuando el aura se asomaba y los rayos solares se apreciaban ya en el campo. El ritual del sol.

Todo mundo espera por la luz.

En el cielo de la noche, al sol no se le mira

Y el mundo entero cuenta a gritos hasta el diez.

Uno, aquí viene el sol

Dos, aquí viene el sol

Tres, la más brillante estrella de todas

Cuatro... Aquí viene el sol.

Polacos, franceses, noruegos, belgas, rumanos, griegos, toda clase de inmundicia europea, de cualquier nacionalidad, no importaba, todo era bienvenido en este caso. Los oficiales en cargo, esos inflexibles comandantes de la SS, la acompañaban desde la madrugada, donde, los cautivos eran sacados de las infectas fosas obscuras a fuerza de golpes recios, sin que se pudiesen defender de la luz cegadora de las lámparas que llevaban consigo. Jaloneados y maltratados, llevados a rastras, en sus miserables harapos hasta que se detenían y se formaban en la intemperie siguiendo agonizantes esa cegadora luz. Agentes brutales que fielmente celaban el cariño de la joven Vargas y procuraban hacer el mejor trabajo.

Cuando las manos esqueléticas y sucias se arrastraban en el suelo tratando de salvar a los dueños de esas manos, jalaban la hojarasca con las uñas envueltas en la tierra, la lluvia de la noche anterior calaba hasta los huesos. Una vez más esas fuertes botas que aplastaban todo indicio de esperanza, de escape. Rompen el espíritu, quiebran a su paso pero no…aún no matan.

Con las rodillas inservibles, hechas pedazos las muñecas y los tobillos, los pies listos para amputar, las extremidades con infinitas fisuras. Un esqueleto que ya no puede más y sin embargo tenía la obligación de hacerlo. Los diez prisioneros TENÍAN que levantarse sobre sus pies inútiles, esa era la orden. Y rápido porque el tiempo no se detiene y el Sol se aproxima. Desnudos de coraje, de fuerza se elevaban uno a uno para después de eso caer ante la orden final.

-Fuego -la sentencia seguida de una serie de muecas adoloridas, gritos desgarradores que taladraban lo más profundo de la mente y ahí se alojaban por un buen tiempo. Eso y una sonrisa que perdía su femenina sensualidad transformándose en una sonrisilla macabra, con varios súbditos de gestos casi demoníacos regodeándose de la luz que brillaba al horizonte.

¿Temer? No debes temer.

El sol brilla fuera de mi vista, brilla en mis manos.

Puede quemar, puede cegar.

Cuando sale de los puños,

Se queda acaloradamente en la cara.

En el cielo de la noche, al sol no se le mira

Y el mundo entero cuenta a gritos hasta el diez.

Uno, aquí viene el sol

Dos, aquí viene el sol

Tres, la más brillante estrella de todas

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve y diez personas para aplacar el ardor del pecho, de la mujer, de todas, la más hermosa pero también la más cruel. De una en una las 10 cámaras se llenaban de gente hasta el tope, inocentes ovejas que se introducían directo a las fauces del lobo hambriento, engañados con la esperanza en los ojos. Los kommandos encargados de ese proceso tenían la más hermosa voz, los mejores modos, la más fina educación y hablaban con una amabilidad sobrehumana. Ay ese lobo maldito, pero que bonitos dientes tiene… Y el gas se abría pasando a los pulmones intoxicando, toda la caja torácica. Pudriendo toda la vida en su interior.

Con frecuencia se les escucha gritar, pero solo ella los oye. Se queda sola para ese momento tan especial en el que su rostro se libera por debajo de la máscara que la protege del gas. Los gritos, los sollozos que se ahogan de a poco, las familias que entran juntas y mueren juntas. Todo ese dolor ajeno que venda sus propias heridas, el único y fugaz momento en el que deja por unos minutos salir el terror, la ira, el celo que tiene dentro. Las cámaras de gas, vaya invento tan innovador. Y como es debido todos los días, el sol debe salir.

El sol brilla en mis manos,

Cuando sale de los puños,

Se queda acaloradamente en la cara

Se posa dolorosamente en el pecho.

El equilibrio se pierde.

Deja el cuerpo rígido en el suelo...

Y el mundo cuenta a gritos hasta el diez

Uno, aquí viene el sol

Dos, aquí viene el sol

Tres, la más brillante estrella de todas

Cuatro y del cielo nunca cae...

Cinco, aquí viene el sol

Seis, aquí viene el sol

Siete la más brillante de todas las estrellas

Ocho

Nueve, aquí viene el sol...

Magnífico.

Lo triste de que cuando sale el astro rey, es que por mucho que salga todos los días, por fuerte que sea, la noche siempre vuelve a caer sobre él. Y ese corazón aun arde, no se paga nunca, la noche cae sobre él y lo lleva devuelta a las tinieblas. Si en el día se ha calmado, brillado, no importa, la noche pesa más. Es por eso que el sol busca salir de nuevo todos los días, para calmarse, para brillar. Obligando así a la Vargas a buscar otra manía en la cual pudiese distraerse de ese calor latente.

-Guten tag doktor Rosenzweig.

Fiorella entraba triunfante a la habitación con su abrigo azul naval, elegante como siempre. El cabello suelto pero arreglado bajo la boina militar. Sus botas de nieve negras chasqueaban un poco en el lugar provocando que muchos de los hombres que se encontraban ahí volteasen a verla y luego al doctor, como esperando una explicación de su parte. Pero ni siquiera el doctor sabía que sucedía, simplemente se limitó a ser cortés con semejante ejemplar de belleza que se paseaba por la sala hasta llegar a donde el señor de chaquetón café desgastado y bata blanca, se encontraba de pie.

-¿Magnífica Vargas? Me sorprende, jamás la había visto ya antes por estos lares. Oh ¿qué modales los míos? Guten tag fraulaine –saludaba mientras besaba su mano enguantada y ella sonreía – Venga, adelante, pase.

-Danke.

-Y ¿a qué, precisamente, ha venido usted, una mujer de su carácter y porte, aquí? Disculpe si soy un atrevido pero me ha impactado y me es extraño en cierto punto. Generalmente viene…

-¿Günther? Si bueno, resulta que desde que el muy macho se ha conseguido una novia se ha concentrado en trabajar en otros asuntos antes que nada.

Estupefacto, el doctor se quito las gafas y las limpio sudando un poco. Es que la mayoría sospechaba que ella y el señor Beilschmidt…bueno, ¿cómo no? si pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y hasta vivían en la misma casa. Trago saliva para que su voz no sonara un tanto ansiosa o evidentemente sorprendida.

-Vaya, pues le deseo suerte con eso, no lo veo como un hombre que se pone a conseguir mujercillas por ahí en la ciudad, tal vez si como un Casanova pero en un ámbito más…militar. Usted entiende ¿No?

-Por supuesto, igualmente me ha...impactado… -resoplo la última palabra, calló por unos segundos y sacudió un poco la cabeza para seguir el hilo de la conversación –Como sea, ya que aún no continúa la guerra como tal decidí acercarme a esta área, tengo entendido que a pesar de lo que pase afuera aquí se sigue trabajando, ¿cierto?

-En efecto señorita, aquí llueve, truene o relampaguee se sigue trabajando.

-Perfecto, me gustaría saber más de este lugar, saber cómo funcionan las cosas antes de adentrarnos en problemas bélicos, usted ha de entender. Además, me ha llamado mucho la atención ¿Sabe? Es como una nueva pasión que me surge desde aquí dentro

-Ah vaya…pues…humm…supongo que ha venido al lugar adecuado en ese caso Magnífica. Además permítame elogiarle su alemán, muy bien estructurado y pronunciado para no ser alguien de la nación.

-Gracias, supongo. –dijo con un rastro de duda entre aceptar eso como un cumplido o no.

-Descuide, venga acompáñeme, por aquí tenemos los últimos proyectos en el que nos hemos incursionado. Le aseguro que le interesarán como no tiene idea

Así la mujercita Vargas aplaco su coraje concentrándolo en los más retorcidos experimentos que ahí se llevaban a cabo, sustancias, toxinas, químicos… Millones y millones de cobayas que ella vio llegar y en múltiples ocasiones le toco recibirles, gente, humanos que tenían que asear y después de eso se llevaban a experimentación. Tanta gente que se convirtió en un conejillo de indias humano, cientos que comprobaron repetidas ocasiones la eficacia de las balas, la rapidez de las armas, el dolor de los disparos, la velocidad con la que actúan los gases tóxicos que se diseñaban y mejoraban día con día para que la muchacha Fiorella tuviera sus 10 cámaras listas cada amanecer.

Armas utilizadas contra filas "enemigas" de práctica, filas que no se podían defender por más que quisieran, si huían el simulacro se volvía una pequeña práctica. Lo que más le gustaba a la retorcida mente de la joven. Armas para acribillar en el menor tiempo posible y la mayor cantidad de gente. Millones de muertos a partir de esos días obscuros…

Experimentos de resistencia humana. ¿Razón? Injustamente razonada pero la causa era ver contra qué clase de hombres se enfrentaría el ejército alemán y en qué condiciones. Qué tanto aguantaría un hombre en sin oxigeno, qué tanto aguanta el cuerpo el agua gélida de Europa, qué tanto tiempo lleva revivir a una persona y cuantas veces se puede volver de la muerte misma….

Si bien esas actividades aplacaban y serenaban el fuego a lo largo del día hasta que al final lograban arrullarla ya entrada la noche, existía un solo problema. ¿Cuál? El problema era simple de entender, extraño de creer y difícil de combatir. Todas esas prácticas, experimentos y trabajos no apagaban el fuego, lo serenaban pero no lo extinguían. Muy al contrario: lo cultivaban

Cada día otro amanecer, un nuevo leño que se agregaba a la pila que esperaba el momento adecuado para ser lanzado al fuego. Pero no solo la llenaban de rencor acumulado, sino de saber y una maldad inhumana. Saberes que si quería podía poner en práctica cuando quisiera donde quisiera, a cualquier hora con cualquier persona. Le daba igual. No era ninguna estúpida para desaprovechar las oportunidades que le daba la vida para comprobar y demostrar que ella sabía y que era una persona nueva. ¿Qué lugar más perfecto para empezar que en casa ajena?

Campos de concentración, su hora favorita era en la que los prisioneros debían formarse durante horas, no preguntaba ninguna cosa ni decía nada, pero ellos sabían que cuando Fiorella se aparecía alguien se iba a ir al carajo.

Entre líneas la historia era diferente.

-MUEVANSE.

-¡RÁPIDO! ¡RÁPIDO! ¡RÁPIDO!

-SON UNA VERGÜENZA PARA SU RAZA MISMA

-¡DEBERÍAN EJECUTARLOS A TODOS!

-¿Y ASÍ SE HACEN LLAMAR SOLDADOS?

-¡CAMINEN CON UN CARAJO!

-MARCHANDO

-CARAJO ¿ES ACASO QUE NO LO PUEDEN HACER BIEN? ¡PARECEN UNAS VACAS GORDAS!

Eso y una infinidad de gritos y regaños eran el pan de cada día en entrenamiento, provocando a propósito varias quejas en el transcurso de la semana. En evidencia, oportunidades había muchas.

-¡YA ESTOY CANSADO DE USTED FRAU! –una voz ronca se levantaba en el gentío

-¿Disculpe?

-SÍ ¿Quién se cree que es para hablarnos así? ¿La mujer del káiser? Ni siquiera es del país, es más, estoy seguro que no tiene ningún entrenamiento militar

Una risa general se abrió paso, enorgulleciendo al que había hablado; pero eso no ofendía a Fiorella porque ella sabía que los que se reían no eran nada más y menos que los soldados con mayor tiempo , los que se burlaban del comentario, los que fortalecían a la Magnífica y la adoraban por sus habilidades.

-HAHAHA –soltó una autentica carcajada uniéndose a las otras risas antes de responder algo. –Bueno es obvio que no me conoce siquiera y francamente yo no lo conozco tampoco… ¿Nombre?

-Erick

-Erick ¿Qué?

-Hoffman

-Erick Hoffman, bien yo soy Fiorella Vargas

-Humm bonito nombre. No es alemán ¿o sí? –dijo con la altanería y desprecio en su voz

-Así es, es de familia extranjera –comento acercándose suavemente al soldado, con aire coqueto –Si se da cuenta también soy diferente a las mujeres berlinesas o de otros lugares alemanes…ni rubia, ni de ojos azules…no para nada…mucho menos con esos exagerados…atributos –mencionó resaltando fugazmente su propio pecho

-Ci-cierto –asentía el soldado mientras la italiana se acercaba

-Pero supongo que no le molesta Herr Hoffman –se detuvo frente a él mientras empezaba a enroscar sus brazos en el cuello del hombre que empezaba a olvidar que ella no era remotamente alemana -¿O sí?

-No, creo que no.

-Ah pero qué pensarían de mí, estando con un cabo raso como lo es usted, yo tendría que… -Se mano se paseo a lo largo del pecho militar

-Sería, un secreto. –Susurró a su oído

-¿De verdad? ¿Un secreto? Oh…no lo sé… -mentía perfectamente

-No le diría a nadie, está bien.

-¿Seguro? –su mano seguía en el pecho jugueteando con los botones de la chaqueta alemana

-Absolutamente dulzura –dijo jalando la pierna derecha de la chica

Fiore sonrió con ese nuevo gesto malicioso suyo para que así luego, en un movimiento fugaz Fiorella pateo en torso del joven cadete, desarmándole de su pistola y ella desenfundando su propia arma nueva y así atravesando una bala por el pecho del ingenuo soldado.

-Qué lindo que lo guardes como un secreto, además nadie me llama dulzura yo soy la Magnífica. –Habló soplando su fleco mirando fríamente el cuerpo que lentamente moría a sus pies -¿Alguien más tiene duda de quién soy yo? ¿Alguien más quiere saber cómo llegue hasta aquí? –jugueteaba con el arma en sus manos –Si tienen duda; por razones de fuerza mucho mayor crecí entre las guerras y no necesitan saber cuál es mi rango para que ustedes entiendan que soy mayor a ustedes, soy su superior y por ende merezco respeto. ¿Entendido? Ahora: A LO SUYO. NO HAY NECESIDAD DE MATAR MÁS DE USTEDES EN ESTE GUERRA ¿O SI?

Un saludo y todos los hombres se movían en las líneas, varios, que ya conocían a la maniática italiana se reían y burlaban de los novatos que de formas tan estúpidas osaban torpemente hacerla enojar de demostrar de que estaba hecha. Los nuevos con los ojos abiertos como platos ante la sorpresa perdían su seguridad alemana al estar siendo custodiados por esa dama, belleza de la muerte. Observaban fijamente y pareciera que una parte de su alma se fuera junto a ese cuerpo inmóvil, lentamente caminaban sin despegarse del ex -compañero. Esa era la bienvenida al mundo de la guerra nazi que Fiorella estaba tan acostumbrada a dar, el primer cuerpo inerte de muchos que esas niñas verían en toda la guerra que se llevaba a cabo allá afuera.

-Francesco pasará por ti en ese caso, si no te preocupes. Me alegra que vengas.

-Alejandro recuerda que solo es visita de rutina. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte

-Ni lo menciones mi niña, yo también tengo tanto que decirte

-Espero que sea algo que valga la pena

-No te decepcionare sorella

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos en uso días

Mediados de Febrero y Fiorella tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Triste que dos días antes de San Valentín sepas que tienes que trabajar de todas formas, ¿no? Pero a ella no le había llamado jamás la atención esa fecha. Nunca hasta ahora.

Su mente maquinaba desde hace días un plan para poder tener un perfecto control sobre la gente. Es cierto que los grupos que ella entrenaba eran sublimes, casi perfectos. Casi. Pero había algo que siempre los hacía caer: el amor a alguien más. No era tanto el deseo, el gusto de querer poseer una pareja, el hecho de tener un compañero, era eso, el amor. Podría ser el hombre más fuerte y rudo de toda la rebelión, aquel que es la pesadilla de todos los Amis, la bomba que detona con un ligero roce, un tigre feroz. Pero cuando le llega el amor no se convierte en nada más que un gato de dos metros de altura y media tonelada de peso. Un terrible error que había cometido una vez y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que volviera a suceder. Ni un momento más.

Arreglo asuntos externos, internos y personales, maletas listas papeles en orden y el 14 llego pronto, ella saldría el 15 así que básicamente tenía un día libre.

-¿Hallo?

-¿Si qué quiere?

-¿Es usted Magnífica?

-Ah…eres tu Derek… ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Uh bien, a pesar del arduo entrenamiento de ayer, muy bien.

-Sí, supongo que exagere un poquito esta vez.

-Humm solo un poquito

Derek Krupp era el nuevo pretendiente de Fiorella. Un joven alto, delgado, un poco fuerte de ojos verdes olivo, con un lunar en la mejilla izquierda una pulgada más abajo del ojo, positivo y optimista, lleno de vitalidad, además muy fino. Había estudiado medicina años atrás, se había metido en la milicia puesto a que la guerra estalló y no pudo acabar su último año. A pesar de todo lo que la señorita Vargas hiciera, él estaba firmemente de dos cosas: la primera es que la guerra terminaría pronto y él regresaría a sus estudios en la universidad de Viena, la segunda: que lograría ganarse el amor de la Magnífica y hacerla cambiar de su fría personalidad a una más cálida y amorosa. Un soñador de día.

-En fin, ¿qué buscabas?

-Pues estaba pensando que como es 14 y no tengo nada que hacer me preguntaba si le gustaría acompañarme en un paseo por Berlín. No sé, es una sugerencia.

¿Qué más daba? Al menos con él tenía algo interesante de que hablar y no se le quedaba viendo a los pechos por largos lapsos de tiempo como muchos otros que había conocido, al contrario se le veía un leve rubor cuando accidentalmente lo hacía.

-Claro…porque no…pero recuerda: No es una cita. Es un simple paseo

-Sí, no hay problema. Podríamos ir a beber algo después si usted gusta

-Esa voz me agrada. Estupenda idea querido Krupp, bien te veo en el parque dentro de una hora.

-Ahí estaré

-Ciao~

-Adieu

Colgó el teléfono y se encamino a sus cosas para sacar un abrigo y un gorro, aún nevaba por las noches y hacía un fresco viento por las mañanas y en los atardeceres. Acomodo su cabello y se maquillo un poco las mejillas. Nada extravagante. Salió y camino un poco por la ciudad antes de llegar al parque para acostumbrarse al frío. Finalmente llego la hora y se encamino hacía el parque. Ahí estaba el joven Erick con un chaquetón oscuro que se veía sumamente abrigador y unos guantes azules que hacían juego con su bufanda.

-Hola Erick

-Buen día señorita. Permítame decirle que eligió un lindo abrigo para el clima que tenemos el día de hoy.

-Gracias, querido. ¿Caminamos?

-Por supuesto.

La conversación que tuvieron en ese paseo fue de medicinas y anestesias. En qué tipo de heridas es más recomendable aplicar qué medicinas, que tanto se le administra a una persona y en qué casos, qué pasa si no se hacen los procedimientos correctos, toda esa clase de cosas. Vargas, maravillada escuchaba atentamente cada cosa y procuraba retener la mayor cantidad de información posible. Estaban hablando de morfinas cuando se escucho una estruendosa voz en otro lado del parque.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Creo que yo ya sé que es –anunció ella con una mueca amarga. –Lo sabía

Erick miro a la misma dirección que la doncella y diviso al General Günther Beilschmidt con una ruidosa mujer que lo jaloneaba del brazo, sonreía y carcajeaba. Era hasta jocoso verlos juntos porque Günther apenas sonreía y la otra moría de risa casi, el caminaba como si marchase y aquella daba pasos de pasarela y contoneaba sus anchísimas caderas.

-Ha de venir briaga, mire como camina, parece pato… -Fiorella no pudo evitar reír un poco ante el comentario –Tiene…tiene una linda risa señorita, muy agradable y discreta. A diferencia de esa otra –una vez más afloraba su delicada risilla y ella se cubría la boca con la mano derecha

-Oh basta, te van a escuchar…hahaha

-No importa

-Cierto, HAHAHA –su risa se escuchaba más fuerte pero no dejaba de ser mucho más agradable al oído ¿Y cómo no? Si tenía una voz celestial para cantar… Erick prontamente se unió a ella y rieron por unos momentos. Suficiente para que Günther los escuchara y también los voltease a ver.

Arqueó una ceja y examino con cuidado ese acto. No se tocaban, el joven mantenía una mano en el bolsillo y la otra la tenía en su pecho mientras reía, la mujer italiana tenía un puño cerrado cerca de su hombro izquierdo y la otra mano cubría su sonrisa. Estupefacto se pregunto que planeaba, jamás vio a Fiorella reír tan fluida y auténtica.

-¿Gyunter? ¿Te pasa algo cariño?

-¿Uh? No, nada.

-Ah bueno ya me habías asustado un poco cielo mío.

-Ah…en fin ¿quieres…?

No había acabado la frase cuando ella ya lo besuqueaba y lo abrazaba de los hombros con una fuerza casi como la de él mismo. Un último vistazo por parte de Erick y dijo

-Oh vaya, parece que ya es tiempo de irnos de aquí… -Fiorella también miro y se apago su risa

-Sí, tienes razón

Después de eso ambos caminaron de regreso a la ciudad a la taberna donde beberían algo como habían acordado. ¿Sospechoso? Solo para los ojos de Beilschmidt, quien, no dijo nada, pues la amorosa Anya lo tenía callado entre beso y beso.

-Humm Ann…Anya…espérate mujer –dijo finalmente tomándola de un brazo para detener su incesable besuqueo.

-¿Qué paso Gün-Gün?

-Humm oye ¿no quisieras ir a beber algo?

-¿Estas insinuándome algo?

-¿Qué? No, yo…

-ACEPTO GYUNTER –chilló estrepitosa la chica mientras brincaba y se lanzaba en un abrazo fuerte contra el hombre –Ven vamos, tú tienes que guiarme, después de todo es tu casa. Vamos, vamos de prisa

-Vamos…

Quizá era porqué una parte de él aún le importaba, porque era parte de su trabajo, pero ¿era solo eso?

Fiorella había vuelto hace siete horas aproximado y Günther apenas se aparecía en la casa. Si de por si tenía un cabello rebelde y un peinado alborotado, en esa ocasión se notaba más desarreglado que de costumbre, al igual que su abrigo, mal acomodado.

San Valentín acabo, había terminado apenas y probablemente Anya se encontraría durmiendo en la embajada rusa, terriblemente cansada, inclusive algo ebria.

-Bienvenido otra vez –dijo Fiorella, quien había encontrado un nuevo libro para hacer de él, su lectura

-¿Dónde carajo te habías metido?

-¿Yo? ¡Ha! Yo he estado aquí desde hace un tiempo, ¿tu a dónde carajo te has escabullido?

-Yo pregunte primero.

-Ya te lo dijo, he estado aquí, solo salí como por dos horas y después de eso volví a casa. Ahora responde tú.

¿Con quién?

-Eso no te lo diré, tú debes responderme ahora

-Fui a una taberna ¿contenta?

-Oh vaya fuera de lo común, hubieras dicho cualquier otra cosa, no sé, más extravagante que eso.

-Limítate a contentarte con que te he respondido y responde mis preguntas ¿Con quién saliste?

-¿En verdad es necesario que lo sepas?

-Si

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Hoffmann, soldado médico, Erick Hoffmann. Es un joven muy interesante por cierto. Además de que sabe cómo tratar a las mujeres, en especial a las caprichosas.

Fiorella decía eso con el propósito específico de hacer enojar a Beilschmidt, como siempre, su plan funcionó ocasionando que el otro enrojeciera de ira

-Casi lo olvido, mañana salgo de viaje, te recuerdo.

-¿QUÉ?

-Así es, en la mañana un auto pasará por mí en las cercanías del barrio. Saldría a lo mucho dos semanas.

-¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?

-¿Lo que me pasa? ¿A ti que te pasa? Te lo dije como doce veces la semana pasada, te deje como 8 notas "Günther no olvides que el 15 salgo de viaje", pero como obviamente estas más ocupado en no sé qué –empezó a hablar a gran velocidad y poco a poco su voz se fue alentando, como si algo se comiera la vida y energía de sus palabras- En verdad tengo que irme mañana temprano, así que buenas noches. Iré a descansar.

Günther no tuvo más opción que dejarla ir. Ella estaba en lo correcto y él jamás se había concentrado en esas cosas y no le iba a negar su viaje a Fiorella, enloquecería y no acabaría bien para ninguno de los dos, por otro lado él tampoco quería más pleitos con ella. Pero es que hace corajes por todo indicio de sospecha y ahora no puede hacer nada… Esa sensación de traición inexistente, pero como iba a saberlo, apenas podía lidiar consigo mismo como para ponerse a descifrar las complejas indirectas de un capricho de mujer.

A la mañana siguiente un auto rojo vivo llego para pararse frente a la casa del teutón, de este auto salió pues un italiano de aproximadamente unos 25 años de edad con cabellera castaña tocando casi un tono pelirrojo, muy brillante además. La profunda mirada similar a la de un gato, contrastaba sus ojos de esa tonalidad entre cafés y ámbar. Una expresión seria pero al mismo tiempo seductora. Seguro que nadie notaría o todas las mujeres que lo viesen olvidarían su nacionalidad y tratarían de coquetearle. Ah pero el joven sufría la misma maldición que muchos, esa extraña atracción hacia la insensible Vargas…

-¿La signorita Vargas?

Günther podría ser torpe tratándose del italiano como idioma, pero era lo suficientemente sagaz para comprender que no era a él a quien buscaban.

-¡FIORELLA! TE BUSCAN

-¡¿TIENES QUE GRITAR SIEMPRE?! YA VOY

A pesar de ese exabrupto, bajo con toda la calma hasta el salón donde vio al joven que la esperaba en la puerta con las llaves en una mano y la otra en un bolsillo

-¡Francesco! –exclamo con un dejo de sorpresa y algo de gusto

Francesco Turco, lo más cercano que tenían los dos hermanos a un amigo. Más amigo de Alejandro pero igual tenía confianza en él. Hablaron por un par de minutos hasta que Fiorella lo invito a pasar y subieron las escaleras. Momentos después de eso bajaban con las maletas de la chica

-Bene, entonces subiere esto al auto

-Claro Fran, deja voy por mi abrigo.

-Si –Dijo con suavidad a la esbelta mujercilla y dirigiéndose al alemán se despidió. - Beh, io dico addio a voi signore. Buon giorno –a pesar de que sus palabras sonaron dulces y comprensivas lo miro con desgano antes de salir ¿Era que todos los amigos de Alejandro tenían como requisito odiarle? Una vez más el coraje se le escapaba de las manos llenándole el cuerpo de amargura

-¿Que fue todo eso?

-Te dije, hoy salía de viaje y pasaban por mí, ¿has visto mi abrigo?

-Entonces si te vas, ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa con el trabajo? Y no, no he visto tu abrigo

-Este es mi trabajo, tu trabajo es tu problema no mío, yo solo soy un apoyo. Me voy a casa hacer mi revisión de rutina. Y no tienes que molestarte, sabes que es cierto. –Subió con rapidez las escaleras

-Ah vaya –resopló mientras rodaba los ojos

-De cualquier forma, los papeles están en orden y en la mesa –se escucho desde el segundo piso

-Humm, que bien –refunfuño acercándose a la mesa

-Bien, ya es tarde y yo me tengo que ir. Trata de no quemar la casa en mi ausencia ¿Quieres?

-Ha ha ¿te crees graciosa?

-Un poco, si, algo.

-Yo puedo solo gracias

-Si claro lo que digas. –Respondió sarcásticamente colocándose el abrigo –En fin, me voy, no me extrañes, dale de comer al perro, ya sabes ¿no? Ciao~

Salió sin cerrar la puerta subiendo al auto rojo, dejando que Francesco le abriera y cerrara la puerta. La razón por la que no cerró la puerta de la casa: obligar a Günther a hacerlo y la viese partir. En efecto una manipuladora de movimientos en todo ser.

El viaje fue relativamente corto y en poco tiempo ella ya estaba en la maravillosa casa de su querido hermano en el Sur de Italia. Francesco nuevamente ayudo a bajar a Fiorella. Siempre tenía atenciones de ese tipo con ella, pero como era de esperar de una persona de un corazón frío, lo rechazaba. Aún así y a pesar de ello, aquel alto muchacho no le daba tanta importancia, se conformaba con deleitarse con la imagen de su amor platónico, así que los dos estaban en paz cuando esas cosas y pretensiones se llevaban a cabo.

-Alejandro, hemos vuelto –toco a la puerta el joven

Una doncella abrió la puerta, estaba vestida de mucama y llevaba un trapo en las manos

-El joven está arriba en su habitación

-Gracias Señora Gatti. Seguro ya ha de saber algo de la señorita Vargas ¿No es así? Pues mira, aquí la tiene en persona

La mujer miro detrás del hombro del muchacho y se percato de la estética figura de la muchacha que vestía el carísimo abrigo de pieles con su boina y su cabello perfectos. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco y llenar de elogios a la chica. Otra cosa más para alimentar su monstruoso ego.

Subieron las escaleras y se encontró con Ale, resulta que después de su última visita tenía mucho trabajo y poco tiempo de cuidar de la casa así que contrato a un grupo de mujeres y mayordomos que le ayudaran en ese aspecto. Charlaron por un rato y al cabo de unos momentos los 3 bajaron a comer.

-¿Cómo has estado sorella?

-Pues…

-¿Cómo te fue ayer? ¿Saliste algún lado? Por favor dime que no saliste con algún idiota…

-No, no…

-¿Pero si saliste?

-Pues sí.

-¿Günther? –la muchacha calló y se sonrió por un momento provocando que su hermano rodara los ojos y bebiera un poco de vino

-No

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿No saliste con el alemán? ¿Qué? ¿Qué te hizo?

-Salí con alguien más, un médico. –Tal vez a Alejandro no le agradara el germánico pero le extrañaba seriamente que lo haya rechazado el día de San Valentín

-¿Po-porqué?

-Porque él salió con Anya, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos Alejandro sufrió de sentimientos encontrados, ira, tristeza, alegría. Así que se organizo mentalmente antes que nada.

-Bueno me alegra que por fin lo dejes, pero por otro lado no podemos dejar esto así ¿verdad? Piensa ¿qué podemos hacer para que regrese ese bastardo suplicante?

Animada por la propuesta de su hermano le brillaron los ojos con maldad mientras asentía con la cabeza, incluso Francesco se sentía más animado, sin la competencia de Günther en el camino, Fiorella estaba libre y a su disposición. O por lo menos eso creía él.

Alejandro tenía planeado salir a divertirse un rato después de la comida así que apresuro a los otros dos para estar en tiempo para todo lo que él quisiera hacer ese día. Para Fiorella no quedaba otra opción, pero era su hermano, el único que la cuidaba con genuino cariño y aprecio, no podía ser tan mala como para ser una malagradecida por ello.

Los días se hacían más cómodos en esa casa pero aún quedaba ese rastro de cenizas en el pecho de la joven mujer. Esas inapagables brazas solo podían dar paso a una mente oscura, tenía que drenar todo ese coraje y ella había redescubierto en poco tiempo una vieja solución para eso. El hecho de que Alejandro tuviese que salir por una o dos horas, todos los días le daban más tiempo para calmarse

-Fiore, tengo que salir. Probablemente tarde unas cuantas horas pero quizá llegue a la hora de la cena, si no es así siéntete libre de servirte de lo que está en casa, lo sabes ¿no?

-Si Alejandro. Lo sé muy bien.

-Bien solo quiero recordarte para que lo tengas siempre en mente. Vuelvo en un rato

-Claro, me iré a bañar

-Bene, te cuidas.

Alejandro era un poco ciego ante muchas cosas, incluso muy inocente a ciertos criterios que Fiorella por su parte había ya afrontado y superado.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo Galeano? –hablo desde la puerta de la oficina donde se encontraba un hombrecillo, de cabellera negra como el carbón y ojos chicos como dos aceitunas, detrás de un escritorio

-No mucho lo de costumbre señor Vargas

-¿Y el ejército?

-Siguen entrenando

-Eso espero, no solo yo. Tengan eso en mente

-Sí señor, lo entiendo perfectamente.

-¿Le molestaría acompañarme a revisar el resto del lugar señor?

-En absoluto

Así comenzó la inspección de la oficina, desde los patios hasta las habitaciones, los hombres y jóvenes que entrenaban arduamente bajo los tenues rayos del sol. Era notable el cambio de lo que lograba Fiorella fuera de casa con lo que lograba Alejandro por su cuenta, simplemente hacía imposible de creer que los dos fueran parientes y ponía en tela de juicio sus capacidades. Pero es que Fiore era brutal…

-¿Qué noticias nos trae desde el otro país señor? –Comenzó el hombrecillo con una plática simple

-No mucho, Fiorella es muy reservada para eso, además de que no se están movilizando como tal los alemanes aún queda tiempo para prepararnos. Sin embargo no hay que perder tiempo en tonterías, hay que sacar provecho de la situación.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo con usted señor.

Los minutos pasaron poco a poco y la inspección llegaba casi a su fin. Un alivio para el muchacho, solo quedaba un poco de papeleo por terminar y el trabajo de los próximos tres días estaría terminado.

-Esto creo que sería todo joven Vargas, creo que nos vemos hasta la próxima, si ocurre algo importante se lo hago saber como siempre, usted sabe

-Sí, gracias. Yo también me encargaré de hacerle saber de algún acontecimiento importante si se da la oportunidad y situación.

Con eso último el muchacho salió y subió a su automóvil emprendiendo el camino de vuelta a casa. Aún no era tan tarde como él esperaba así que tenía tiempo de cenar con Fiore y ponerse a hablar del avance del lugar, las cosas que pasaban fuera de Italia, como seguía ella. Todo en un escenario color de rosa muy sereno y tranquilo. Lástima que a Fiorella le encantaba pintar todo de rojo y negro…

-He llegado -El delgado rubio se quitaba la chaqueta y la ponía en el sillón.

Llego después de dos horas a la casa y estaba un poco hambreado. Pidió que le cocinaran algo de comer y se puso a guardar sus papeles de la mesa, siempre había muchachas que con gusto le ayudarían en la casa entre otras cosas, porque al igual que Fiorella, era atractivo al sexo opuesto.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana?

-Se encuentra arriba

-¿Haciendo?

-Creo que se toma un baño, señor

Lo curioso es que cuando él se había ido, Fiorella se había metido al baño. Con un poco de preocupación subió las escaleras y toco en la habitación de la chica. Ninguna respuesta, siguió buscando en todas las puertas antes de llegar al baño.

-¿Fiore? ¿Estás ahí?

Nada

-¿Fiorella? Fiorella ¿me escuchas? ¿Estás ahí?

El silencio empezaba a desquiciarlo así que trato de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada.

-¡Fiorella! ¡Abre la puerta! VAMOS ¡Abre!

Cansado de no recibir ningún ruido a cambio golpeo la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo y ahí, en la tina boca abajo, estaba la muchacha Vargas.

-¡FIORELLA!

Grito desesperado jalando los gruesos cabellos castaños de su hermana fuera del agua haciendo que tosiera un poco y se tallara la cara. Era una práctica común para ella, pero ya tenía tiempo, mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, probablemente desde que tuvo que entrar a la milicia por su cuenta. Una de las peores épocas para la muchacha pues ahí poco a poco se fue apagando su espíritu optimista reemplazándolo por los inicios de una mente seria y estricta consigo misma. Lo llamaba "drowning" y el objeto era que se dejaba "ahogarse", por así decirlo, en el agua, dejando que las ideas fluyeran y de paso se relajaba. Pero era algo que siempre tensaba a Alejandro por el temor de que en algún momento ella verdaderamente se ahogase. Un miedo constante considerando que su preciosa sorella era una desobediente y una malcriada de primera que no atendía a las súplicas de su hermano de detenerse.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele la cabeza? ¿No te lastima respirar?

-¿QUÉ? -contestó mal humorada

-Estas bien... -sonrió de breve y luego cambio el gesto a uno más fraternal -¡Otra vez lo hiciste! Me prometiste que dejarías de hacerlo

-Tú no entiendes, esto es importante -La muchacha se encorvo en la tina dejando que las gotas resbalaran de su nariz una a una.

-¿Qué tanto haces aquí? ¿Qué piensas?

-Tuve un sueño Alejandro. Un gran sueño

-¿TE DORMISTE CON LA CABEZA AHÍ ABAJO? ¿PERO QUE CARAJO TE PASA? ¿NO SABES LO MUCHO QUE ME ALTERA ESO? Y tu...TU TRANQUILA COMO SI NO TE FUERA A PASAR NADA

-¿Te quieres callar? -Grito sin compasión y abofeteo al rubio nervioso que irrumpía en su letargo de regreso a la realidad desde el sueño -Solo cállate. Quiero que me escuches

-¿Porqué? ¿Qué tiene de especial tu sueño? -dijo con un poco de frialdad sobándose la cara, pero en tanto se alejo un poco de ella, aquella mujer aún en el agua volvía a fantasear sobre esa visión suya con la mirada un poco lejana de la realidad.

-Quiero...yo...yo quiero

-¿Qué cosa?

-Un reino Alejandro...Tenemos en nuestras manos un maravilloso reino, solo es cuestión de moldearlo bien, de eliminar los errores. Acabar con todo indicio de debilidad. Quiero...quiero un imperio verdadero...

-¿Que planeas?

Se limitó a sonreír con ese gesto nuevo que producía un escalofrió a todo aquel que lo viera, incluso a su hermano mismo. Salió de la tina con una bata de baño azul, dejando que el otro secase su cabello con una toalla y empezó a explicarse de a poco los bocetos que su mente armaba de un nuevo mundo.

Camino por las instalaciones italianas, la muchacha se dispuso a exponer sus ideas a los superiores, ideas que ya había puesto en práctica tantas veces y otras nuevas que demostraban lo profundamente oscuro de su imaginación.

-Es algo que he notado millones de veces, a nosotros también nos ven como una debilidad señores, esto no puede ser. Yo he entrenado esos hombres y sé que juntos podríamos hacer de nuestro propio ejército una armada invencible... ustedes me han preguntado tantas cosas, me han pedido muchas cosas y yo...yo no les he respondido hasta ahora...

Ahora escuchen bien querida gente. Quiero, quiero que confíen en mí, en lo que digo siempre, qué me crean... quiero sentir sus miradas fuertes, decididas, preparadas para el ataque. No pido que no mueran en el campo de batalla, pido que si han de morir procuren llevarse con ellos la mayor escoria posible. Quiero controlar todos los palpitares en Europa y crear una sola nación. Nuestra nación. Oír sus voces hablar un solo idioma.

Quiero romper con la paz internacional y sustituirla por una paz única, la de un solo lugar, un solo país. Un grandioso imperio. Quiero qué me vean y que me entiendan. Qué entiendan a la perfección lo que se ha hecho y el porqué. Porque es lo mejor para todos, acabar con las desigualdades en todos lados. Quiero verles alzar sus manos, alto, y aplaudir en un fuerte y maravilloso estruendo.

Quiero ver a los niños de ese gran imperio soñar con su magnífico hogar, fantasear en las calles y procurar toda su energía para mantenerlo así. Quiero que los jóvenes se regocijen y con sus manos creen un solo aplauso sonoro para nosotros

La plática maravillo a todos de una falsa ilusión de un mundo épico, un sueño imposible pero que harían lo que fuera por tenerlo. Por ser poseedores de ese reino sacado de la mente de una loca de pecho desgarrado y entrañas malignas, un corazón maldito, que era apoyado y mimado por un ciego lazarillo rubio. Un par de hermanos que habían perdido los últimos tornillos que les quedaban y ahora se esmeraban en sacarle los demás a la población y crear un pueblo de autómatas que seguían las ordenes de unos líderes, perseguidores del más vago sueño.

Y fácilmente hubo varios pretendientes alemanes de la señorita que se interesaron igualmente en la chiflada idea logrando que ella subiera a un nivel de aprecio y confianza mucho mayor qué el que el mismísimo Günther Beilschmidt hubiera podido recibir o soñar jamás. Eso indicaba solo una cosa: él ya no pertenecía a su país, él ya no tenía poder alguno sobre ella, le pertenecía a Fiorella por ley y derecho. Ella se lo había ganado, no quedaba más que hacer. Ni siquiera Prusia pudo defenderse de sus argumentos, todos los líderes estaban contaminados con la belleza de la mujer, la decisión de su personalidad, su fuerte carácter, sus irrefutables formas de hablar que hacían caer a millones caer a sus pies y obedecer sus órdenes sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Queremos qué confíes en nosotros. Queremos qué nos creas lo que te digamos. Queremos ver tus manos en alto. Queremos que rompan en un aplauso…

Su hermano ahora la escoltaba a todos lados y juntos se impusieron ante miles de alemanes, aunque él ni siquiera los mirase además de despreciarlos con profundo odio, el único uniforme que podía ver con aprecio y cariño era el qué ella se había ganado a pulso, el chaquetón negro de la SS que era parte de la nueva indumentaria de la italiana, el cinturón qué resaltaba su figura, la boina que delineaba su melena, las botas que torneaban sus piernas y esa fusta que le daba la sensación de superioridad ante los demás.

-¿ME ESCUCHAS PUEBLO ALEMÁN? ¿PUEDEN VER LO QUE DIGO? ¿ACASO SIENTEN MI PRESENCIA? ¿SIENTEN EL PODER QUE SE ACERCA? –Los discursos eran simplemente espléndidos

Gritos, cientos de miles de gritos retumbaban en el lugar pero juntos, al unísono, como ella soñó

-TE ESCUCHAMOS

-TE VEMOS

-TE SENTIMOS

Alejandro miraba estupefacto a su coqueta hermana y sonreía con la misma malicia que ella y solo decía

-Ich versteh euch nicht, volk

Lo único que había aprendido a decir "no te entiendo" en alemán, con ello se evitaba muchas pláticas absurdas a su parecer y se liberaba de sermones que le daban los oficiales cuando él hacía algo imprudente. Ahora se maravillaba de ver como de a poco el sueño que había planteado su hermana, se cumplía paso a paso, minuto a minuto, la sangre hervía en sus venas, lo llenaban de gozo y un escalofrió recorrió su espina. La mirada ida de Fiorella se clavaba lentamente en cada uno de los jóvenes berlineses que se encontraban ahí de pies, aplaudiendo y dando vitoreas con un gran estruendo. Manejables arcillas en sus frías y sagaces manos.

-¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿Fiorella?

-Ahora...

-¿Sí?

-Quiero...ahora quiero los bálticos, la madre Rusia y con ella los demás caerán... Ich will alles. Yo lo quiero todo.

**Parte quinta (Vee de Vendetta)**

En Marzo paso toda una severa transformación para el país germánico.

Sin notarlo la Magnífica Vargas había dejado de ser Fiorella para volverse "Fiorellen, Die schreckliche herrlichen", (Fiorella, la Terrible Magnífica) como algunos nuevos miembros la llamaban, y no le importaba. Trabajaba arduamente de día y de noche, ocupando su mente en el plan que le daría control sobre todo lo que Beilschmidt había logrado y estúpidamente estaba dejando escapar de sus manos.

La Magnífica no estaba dispuesta a perder el tiempo bajo ninguna circunstancia, evitaba distracciones a toda costa, enfocándose en su plan de acción y así, rápidamente, se hacía de más y más seguidores a su favor en toda la nación. Creando su propio ejército personal.

Todos los días desde muy temprano ella ya estaba ahí, opinando, dando ideas, impulsando lo más fuerte, y en ocasiones lo más abominable, de cada hombre y mujer que se encontraran a su alrededor, con el propósito de lograr una gran rebelión que sentía próxima, con el fin de apoderarse de ese sueño tan macabro suyo y con ella el bien arreglado Alejandro se hacía presente.

A pesar de todos los esfuerzos de su hermana él opto por no usar ningún otro uniforme que no fuese el suyo. No importaba que tan bellas fueran las mujeres alemanas, que tan bien formadas estuvieran, ni que tan listas fuesen, odiaba profundamente todo alemán, por inteligente o bien parecido que la persona luciera, era un odio irrevocable que parecía estar implantado en su cuerpo y corría libremente por sus venas. Él con su traje militar, que por cierto no era para nada feo sino todo lo contrario, quedaba evidenciado como la parte italiana que aún quedaba de Fiorella. Lo que le recordaba sus raíces en cierta forma y no la dejaba perderse tanto.

-Caballeros es esencial que Alemania empiece a abarcar los terrenos que le pertenecen, la gente debe saber quiénes son los gobernantes de Europa, debe arrodillarse ante su poder. –Esa era la clave de su éxito, llenaba la cabeza de sus espectadores de ideas e ilusiones falsas, pero ella no se dejaba engañar por los contrarios, ya no dejaría que algo así le volviese a suceder. Paseaba alrededor de su asiento haciendo ademanes con las manos, como tratando de explicar la grandeza de forma didáctica.

–Señores hablo de gobernar con mano pesada Dinamarca, Noruega, Luxemburgo, Bélgica, Francia, Inglaterra, los Bálticos… Rusia…

Los presentes que hasta hace un momento se maravillaban con las ideas que la joven les presentaba, se miraron con una expresión de duda y cierta incomodidad en cuanto ella menciono al gran país euro-asiático. Un brillo chispeo en sus asesinos ojos fucsias, esperaba con recelo esa reacción desde hace varios días y se había preparado para lo que sea que siguiera. Eran personas tan predecibles para ella que había adquirido una especia de facultad de descifrar sus movimientos.

-Dispénsenos Frau Vargas pero me parece que no se ha enterado de ciertas cosas aún. Ciertos acuerdos y tratados –Comenzó un hombre de cabellos rubios largos y nariz afilada que se levantaba de su asiento para mirar a la joven a los ojos.

¡Bingo! He ahí lo que ella quería escuchar, esas palabras específicamente, palabras que manipularía para que se convirtieran en su boleto al siguiente paso. El hombre se sacudió un poco las arrugas en su traje formal y miro a Fiorella con pena y seguridad. Una cara épica en el alemán que ya ansiaba ver, pero debía mantener la compostura y pretender la duda y curiosidad de una niña inocente.

-¿Tratados? Bueno si conozco varios aunque admito que en efecto desconozco y no sé, no puedo mencionar todos los que manejan ustedes aquí ¿Hay algo que gusten decirme?

-Mire, esto es algo secreto incluso para la mitad de las personas que trabajan en este mismo edificio todos los días, y para serle sincero, apenas esta mañana usted era parte de ellas. –Afirmo otro presente –No es que no confiemos en su capacidad para guardar secretos, ni nada. El punto es que…bueno dado a la información misma no habíamos decidido si en verdad sería conveniente contarle.

Con tanto tiempo esperando actitudes así, ya se había entrenado mentalmente para poder responder a esa declaración y cualquier otra, no se equivocaría, nunca lo hacía.

-¿Secreto? ¿A qué se refiere? –Mucho muy convincente, nada más divertido que mentirle a una mujer que ya sabe la verdad.

-Mire, es un hecho de que usted se iría a enterar tarde o temprano. No es estúpida y tiene una capacidad de deducción impresionante, además era algo inevitable, estoy seguro que en algún momento esto saldría a la luz. –dijo el primer hombre haciendo algunos ademanes con las manos

- Prosiga –dijo con un ademán la joven

-El punto es que nosotros como nación no podemos valernos de un único aliado en el continente. No se ofenda usted ha sido una gran compañera para nosotros en todos los procesos de transformación de esta nación y se lo agradecemos mucho. Imagino qué sin usted Magnífica, no hubiéramos podido llegar a tales avances como los de hoy en día.

-Sin embargo –rara era la vez que Fiorella se sentaba en la juntas y para enfatizar su fingida sorpresa tomo asiento lentamente aunque por dentro moría por empezar con la siguiente parte del plan

-Sin embargo precisamos de varias naciones que nos apoyen. Es por eso que desde un tiempo a la fecha hemos logrado una alianza provisional con los rusos

Vargas pretendió una especie de shock, quedándose quieta en su lugar, callada, con las manos sobre el regazo y la mirada en la mesa. Perfecto, insospechable y absolutamente creíble.

-¿Los…los rusos? ¿Está usted hablando en serio? ¿Qué paso con el Anti komintern?

-Perdónenos, no pensamos que usted llegaría hasta aquí con tanta destreza como lo ha demostrado…

-El problema no es eso el problema son los hombres…los soldados. Hubiera sido mucho muy conveniente que me lo informasen antes ¿Sabe? Yo he entrenado a esos hombres, en verdad creen que esos son los próximos enemigos, no hay espacio en sus mentes para entender lo contrario. Ellos se han vuelto mucho muy fuertes…

-Y también el ejército ruso ¿Comprende?

-No… podría

Se paró de su lugar y camino hasta la ventana lentamente, después de buscar en su chaqueta su pipeta, encendió el cigarrillo que iría del otro lado y acto seguido libero el humo del tabaco. Los presentes la miraban, ella se había vuelto tan popular que al no saber cómo reaccionaría ante tal noticia, el temor de lo impredecible, hacía que se mantuvieran con una expresión de súplica que los perdonase. Finalmente habló con la sequedad y calma en sus palabras

-Pues…es una espléndida noticia. ¿No lo creen?

-¿Disculpe Fraüline? –el rubio pregunto como si le hubiera hablado en otro idioma

-Sí, escuche lo que ambos buscamos, como países claro está, son los Bálticos ¿no es cierto?

-Pues…sí

-¿Qué mejor guía invernal que Rusia? No hay forma de que se niegue.

-¿Qué es lo qué pretende señorita?

-Imagínelo, miles de soldados, de uniformes invernales, entre nuestras líneas. Ah pero no son del país. Los invitados de la Madre Rusia –Fiorella se acercaba sofisticada y elegante, tomando con ademanes sensuales las sienes del oficial mientras hablaba lentamente y con el humo del cigarro hacía figurillas en el aire.

-¿Qué quiere lograr?- Interrumpió otro

-Piense. Ganando la confianza de los eslavos como lo hicimos aquí, será muy fácil tener el control de Euro Asia.

-¿Pero qué acaso no dijo que los hombres alemanes no podían aceptar como compatriotas a los ruskis?

-Claro que no pueden, habría que mentirle a nuestro vasto ejército y platicar con el consulado y la embajada Rusa. Formar un falso plan de ataque desde el amado Berlín hasta los aposentos rusos. Proseguir con la alianza secreta es la única forma de hacernos dueños de los Balcanes, incluso del gran territorio eslavo ¿Ven lo que digo?

Perplejos miraban la facilidad con la que ella había tomado la nueva y la solución inmediata que dio al problema. Asombrados aplaudieron su gran iniciativa y se pusieron a trabajar pronto en un plan de ataque contra los Bálticos. Confiaban ciegamente en lo que aquella mujercilla decía, creían que todo lo que decía tenía que ser cierto. El lobo que se comía a los corderos europeos había caído en las garras de un nuevo depredador, uno más grande, más astuto y de colmillos más largos y lúcidos. El único hombre que pudo haberse dado cuenta de la ilógica reacción para con Fiorella no estaba ahí y dejaba que sus hombres, sin saberlo, sucumbieran al fascismo disfrazado de nacional socialismo.

Nada detenía a Fiorella en esos momentos, se encontraba en la cúspide de su poder y parecía que no bajaría de allí por un largo, largo tiempo. Para todo era llamada: a las juntas políticas más importantes, de cabecera en las líneas alemanas, como la principal estratega, la líder de las discusiones. Siempre la primera. Pero algunas cosas se empezaban a fragmentar. Alejandro empezaba a sentir algo nuevo para con su hermana, algo que jamás había cruzado por su mente al ver el rostro nuevo de Fiore, un sentimiento más fuerte que todos los que alguna vez hubo sentido con ella: miedo.

Las mañanas tan acostumbradas de la muchacha causaban un horror silencioso sobre él, la crueldad de su trabajo le producía nausea, incluso el uniforme mismo le provocaba terror. Su antigua hermana moría y una nueva faceta nacía, una terrible. Y cuando más sintió que la había perdido fue el 25 de Marzo.

El fleco en su cara de aquella fresca mañana era diferente, cubría parte de su ojo derecho. Sus labios se veían extrañamente anchos y brillantes. Una preciosa imagen para cualquier germánico que pasara, pero para él un escalofrío que recorría su espina y hacía temblar sus dedos nerviosamente. Resulta que los trenes llegaban a Birkenau atestados de gente y esta vez ella tenía un pedido en particular. Por esa única ocasión si le importo quienes eran los que serían ejecutados al amanecer y los selecciono de entre las multitudes. De España, Austria, Grecia, Turquía, Albania, Lituania, Letonia Holanda, Checoslovaquia, Rumania, etc. de cada país algunas personas selectas.

¿Por qué? Porque era necesario. Era necesario tener a un sacristán, a una monja, a un rabino, a un padre, un musulmán... Era necesario acabar con las religiones, una nueva idea: la religión siempre es la primera en oponerse a convicciones fuertes que le son ajenas o que no le dejan nada a cambio y es preciso acabar con todo rastro de oposición como se hizo con los otros partidos políticos en su momento. No le atemorizaba, si lo había hecho con la política ¿qué derecho tenia la creencia sobre los discursos legales? La respuesta que se dio a sí misma es que si bien se supone que la religión pretende que todos seamos iguales ¿Por qué tenían que existir tantas religiones entonces? ¿Por qué si el gobierno quería que todos fuéramos iguales habían tantos partidos? Era lo mismo, se había dejado de prejuicios y opto por eliminar toda seña de diferencias en todos lados. Fin de la religión como había sido de la política.

Es bien sabido que Italia es un país sumamente religioso ¿Y cómo no? Teniendo el Vaticano tan cerca… Es por ello que Alejandro siempre llevaba un rosario al cuello. Un rosario que adopto en casa española y era un regalo preciado para él. Es por ello que la actitud de su hermana y su brutal decisión le causo un nudo en la garganta y las arqueadas que solo uno es capaz de hacer cuando siente el vomito correr por la garganta, quemando el pecho y nublando la vista, llenándole de lágrimas los ojos. Apretó la cruz de Santiago en su pecho con firmeza y con todas sus fuerzas procuro que aquella sustancia no se liberase.

-FIORELLA ¡DETENTE! ESTO ES INCORRECTO, NO DEBES HACERLO. –detuvo a su sorella del severo crimen que estaba a punto de cometer

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué creen en un dios? ¿Por qué se supone que tienen una fe única y correcta? Entiende hombre, _esto_ –los señalo con una voz acusadora y una mirada fría- _Estos_, y lo que representan son la principal causa de inconformidad, _ellos_ han detenido muchas veces los avances que uno podría haber logrado en muchísimos menos años. Pero ellos. _ELLOS_ representan lo obsoleto. Alejandro entiende –dijo tomando abruptamente sus manos y acercándolas al rostro de ella –en el mundo de hoy, en el reino que soñé ya no hay necesidad de un dios, ya pasamos por eso hermano mío. No hay nada en que creer; más que en tus acciones.

Ella fugazmente miro con celo el rosario que colgaba de su cuello produciendo en Ale un indescriptible horror al ver esa expresión severa frente a su rostro él se soltó de las manos con nervios y temor.

-Fiorella… ¿qué te ha pasado? Vuelve, da marcha atrás y vuelve conmigo. Vamos a casa… aquí no me gusta…

-Echarse atrás… Eso es de cobardes. –con la mirada fulmino a su fratello y se dio vuelta, prosiguiendo con lo suyo.

El otro italiano no pudo contenerse y huyo de aquella escena que por nada del mundo estaba dispuesto a mirar. La última parte de representaba el lado italiano de Fiorella había escapado de ella, dejándola en un limbo en el cual no era ni alemana ni italiana, una creación sin nombre moldeada por la sociedad, una huérfana del pueblo. Pero no se iba a quedar así, su ego se lo impedía y tendría que darse a amar más por los alemanes porque ni loca volvería a casa hasta lograr lo que quería. Una mente obstinada en un deseo, un cuerpo que trabaja por cumplirlo.

Después de ese día, después de proyectar esa espeluznante idea y de implantarla en la mente de los demás efectivamente encontró un nuevo hogar, en varias casas. El pueblo la miraba con los ojos miran a un dios, como el líder, la fuerza máxima a seguir. El gran ejemplo. Volviéndose una parte vital para el ejército, la Gestapo, la SS; una parte vital para Alemania misma. Arrebatando el principal aposento qué, en algún tiempo, fue del hijo prójimo del país, el amor de toda una generación, del gran General Günther Beilschmidt. Ahora era un hecho oficial, ella reemplazo y mejoro todo lo qué Günther había representado en su mejor época.

Así que, para Günther, darse cuenta de que él ya no era la octava maravilla sino una vil sombra, no fue la cosa más agradable.

Fiorella se encaminaba para lo que ella tenía entendido como su oficina, se quito el abrigo y disponía a colocarlo en el perchero que allí tenía, cuando al abrir la puerta noto a varios hombres sacando las cosas de su lugar y metiéndolas en cajas de cartón.

-¿PERO QUE CARAJO CREEN QUE HACEN BOLA DE INEPTOS?

-Fräuline Vargas –dijo uno de ellos notablemente sorprendido

-¿QUIÉN LES HA DADO PERMISO PARA APARECERSE AQUÍ Y MOVER TODO? –grito abruptamente al tiempo que se colgaba el abrigo en la espalda y ponía una mano en la cadera

-Ordenes de nuestro superior Fräu Vargas. –Contesto uno de ellos acerándose a la Magnífica

-¿Y se puede saber por qué, oficial?

-Se le ha asignado una nueva oficina Fräu.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué o para qué?

-Es necesario que usted se encuentre en una oficina que permita mejor comunicación con el resto del edificio. No se preocupe nosotros nos haremos cargo del cambio de lugar.

-Bien, pues si ese es el caso ¿qué oficina es la que me toca ahora puedo saber?

-La principal. –respondió con firmeza el hombre

-¿La principal? ¿Es una broma pesada o algo por el estilo? –exclamo ella con un mohín de molestia e incredulidad

-No Fräu esa es su nueva oficina, ordenes del superior, ya le dije.

-Bueno, pues les dejo la paquetería yo iré a revisar allá. Ya saben examinaré que tal es el lugar, acostumbrarme a otro espacio. Les dejo mi abrigo, mas les vale no ensuciarlo sucios perros… -dijo fríamente antes de darse media vuelta y aproximarse a la perilla

-No Fräu…

-Vale, nos vemos. Ciao~

-Pero aun tenemos que desalojar ese salón. –dijo uno de los hombres con un hilo de voz, acto seguido Fräu Vargas miro por encima de su hombro con una sonrisilla malévola.

-Descuiden, yo me encargare personalmente de eso. Es más inclusive le diré a Herr Beilschmidt del cambio. ¿Esta será entonces su oficina?

-Al parecer sí.

-De acuerdo. Yo le aviso, ustedes solo encárguense de hacer espacio aquí, ¿sí?

-Ja

Fiorella caminaba gustosa luciendo el suéter negro que llevaba bajo el abrigo, dando pasos triunfales cruzando los pasillos hasta llegar a su nuevo destino. La gran puerta color chocolate estaba frente de ella. Abrirla fue un logro personal que la lleno de ambición y un gozo mal sano. Era una habitación amplia con grandes ventanales por los cuales entraba la luz a la perfección y no había necesidad de una linterna o luz hasta ya caída la tarde noche. La alfombra persa color uva se desplegaba por el suelo con elegancia y los libreros a los costados de la habitación relucían el escritorio que se encontraba en el centro y fondo del cuarto. No pegado a los ventanales por supuesto. Del lado izquierdo al escritorio estaba una pequeña vitrina de cristal con varios licores, vasos y copas, además de una cara y refinada cigarrera con algunos habanos y puros. Pegado a la puerta de lado derecho se encontraba en automático el perchero que estreno colgando su boina.

Sin duda era una hermosa y elegante oficina en la que Günther puso mucho empeño en hacerla sofisticada pero que a su vez que resaltara sus logros bélicos colgados en las paredes. Lástima que ahora Fiorella se encontraba subida en un banco bajando todas esas cosas reemplazándolas por sus espadas, arcos y flechas, escudos, pendones, banderas, por su propia historia y guardando la antigua decoración en una minúscula caja de cartón.

Una vida en el campo de batalla reducida a 6 paredes acartonadas, rectangulares color canela y, mientras que otra vida se mudaba a un espacio mayor. A pesar de terminar de llevar todas las cosas de su oficina, Fiorella notaba muchísimo espacio sobrante, tanto en los libreros mismos como en las paredes, así que decidió colgar algunas más. Después iría a decirle a Beilschmidt el cambio de lugares, pero después ahora había cosas más importantes por hacer. Entre banderas y banderines encontró uno en particular. No era como si le diera nostalgia o cosa por el estilo, no era de su casa, no era parte precisa de su historia. Era un pendón azul de seda, con una flor de lis chamuscada en el centro. Era el que Günther se había esforzado en cierta manera de llevarle desde Polonia. No quería guardarlo sin que se diera a lucir, pero a su vez tampoco quería colgarlo, no era suyo después de todo.

Decidió darle una breve oportunidad al pendón de lucirse cerca de la puerta pero en cuanto lo colgó y observo la tela entre sus pertenencias, frunció el ceño. No le gustaba la forma en que se veía, quizá muy llamativo para su gusto. ¿O sería otra cosa que la hacía sentir esa molestia de solo ver la tela? ¿Quizá la historia que llevaba consigo era muy pesada para ese ambiente? No era muy seguro porque se sentía así, pero de cualquier forma prefirió mil veces a quitarlo de ahí y no sentir nada, arrinconándolo en algún lado de la habitación, qué a tenerlo ahí todos los días desconcentrándola del trabajo.

Los días habían pasado con una gran calma y serenidad y hacía días que Günther no se paseaba por el cuartel siquiera. Ni que decir de las líneas alemanas o de los laboratorios de experimentación constante. A Fiore no le importaba de cualquier forma, ya tenía con que distraerse durante todo el día como para preocuparse por aquel despreocupado germánico. Y desde que se había puesto a trabajar fuera de la oficina, con el pueblo, tenía a su disposición un grupo de oficiales que tenían el trabajo de guardaespaldas de la señorita, desde que salía de su casa hasta que volvía, a la hora que fuere, hiciere lo que hiciere, fuere a donde fuere. Ellos tenían la obligación de estar ahí, para cuando les necesitara.

Resulta pues que un día salió y empezó el día como de costumbre, de diez en diez, para que ya al medio día se pusiera a trabajar en cómo darle fin a la Guerra de Broma de una vez por todas. Pero claro luego de una ardua mañana de trabajo era de esperar un descanso tanto para ella como para los dos guardaespaldas que la acompañaban en el gran salón. Saco una botella de vino francés de la vitrina y la abrió sin esfuerzo, sirviéndose una copa y otras dos para los acompañantes, también, un poco de platica nunca hace daño. Vargas siempre ha tenido esa maravillosa capacidad de beber como si no hubiera mañana y despertar como si nada cosa de la cual se enorgullecía en cierta forma o usaba para retar a sus acompañantes.

Tan concentrada estaba en su ciencia que no vio pasar el monísimo auto negro de Beilschmidt por la carretera, desviarse hacia el cuartel y estacionarse afuera. Mucho menos cuando aquel conductor salía del móvil pues ella se había acomodado en la inmensa silla con las piernas colgando de un lado del descansa brazos y no le importaba nada en ese momento. Vino del olvido, nada podía ser mejor.

-Hace ya tiempo que no me traías aquí Gyunter…

-No había razón…pero ya sabes, no puedo dejarle todo el trabajo a una persona. El mundo se pondría de cabeza

Oh Günther, y apenas empieza. Espera a ver.

Saludando a todos a su paso, algunos nada más lo saludaban de vuelta, había muchos rostros nuevos para él, nuevos hombres y algunas mujeres que trabajaban ahí. Muchos miraban a la rusa que lo acompañaba y ella se ruborizaba, podría ser extraña y diferente a las mujeres de ahí pero no había que olvidar que era hermosa y de un tiernísimo rostro. Acercándose a "su" oficina logro desde lejos divisar otros dos hombres fuera, como custodiando las puertas. Firmemente de pie, inexpresivos, bien entrenados.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Órdenes del superior

-Órdenes… como sea, dejen pasar

-Me temo que eso no es posible señor –fríamente las palabras salieron de la boca del hombre qué, para empezar, ni siquiera miraba a los ojos a Günther, quién empezaba a perder la poca paciencia que tenía.

-¿A si? ¿Y por qué?

-No se lo puedo informar aquí ni en presencia de personal no autorizado –Explico y acentuó lo último mirando a la rusa de soslayo

-¿Saben qué? ¡A la mierda! Pasaré quieran o no

Inmediatamente pronunciadas estas palabras el soldado apunto su arma a la garganta de Beilschmidt, mientras qué el otro apuntaba a la rusa la cual estaba tanto asustada como nerviosa.

-¿Qué quieren? Inténtenlo, vamos. Los reto.

Ellos sabían qué si por él fuera, se dejaba disparar, ¿pero qué tal su nueva adquisición? El hombre bajo el arma, logrando que el alemán riera satisfecho.

-Lo sabía –estaba apenas rozando la puerta cuando ambos cañones se dirigían a la muchacha que invadida por el terror ya levantaba las manos y sudaba copiosamente, temblando de pies a cabeza. –¡Con un carajo! Me manaron a trabajar aquí ¿Qué parte no entienden imbéciles? Ella forzosamente tiene que venir conmigo

-¿Ah sí?

-¡SÍ! ¡COÑO BAJEN LAS PUTAS ARMAS! –Y diciendo eso, los guardias bajaron los cañones y abrieron paso para que ambos entrasen a la oficina de Die schreckliche herrlichen.

Al entrar encontraron a Fiore sentada a sus anchas con las botas sobre el escritorio y con menuda copa de vino en la mano, sonriendo y platicando con los otros dos; finalmente se dio cuenta de los nuevos acompañantes y bajo las piernas para racargarse sobre el escritorio y ver con diversión la cara de Beilschmidt.

-Bien, bien, bien… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Ah Günther…hallo –Saludo burlona

-Fiorella ¿Qué haces aquí idiota?

-Es justo lo que te iba a preguntar guapo

-¿Tu? ¿A mi? No, no, no; respomdeme qué esta pasando, ¿Quiénes son esos? ¿Y quiénes son los de la puerta? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te crees? Te exigo que me des una puta y una explicación.

-¡HA! Bueno por lo que veo ya no necesitas ayuda con eso último, ¿da? Humm respecto a tu puta… no sabía que te gustaban las vacas lecheras…

-¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA! –grito en seco con el sudor corriendo lentamente por las sienes y resoplando en un bufido –No te atrevas a llamarle así

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntaba en susurros Anya quien no entendía muchas de las palabras alemanas que se disparaban el uno al otro.

-Tienes razón Günther. Yo losiento, me equivoque. –exclamo en voz alta recargando la espalda en la silla –Es una yegua para montar ¿nyet? –y se sonrio ponsoñosamente.

Günther por su parte estaba callado y furioso; Fiorella poso su mirada pesada sobre los ojitos de cordero de Anya y volvió a mirar a Günther pero borro su sonrisa y la reemplazo con una expresión fría y severa.

-Que se salga… -Günther no respondio nada, simplemente la miraba iracundo- No estas cumpliendo con tu parte del trato Beilschmidt, según el Antikomintern ibas a erradicar el comunismo, en especial el sovietico. –¿Y ahora te presentas aquí, en mis aposentos, con una rusa percherona?

-ESO NO TE INCUMBE MUJER

-¿Ah no? Porque según recuerdo YO también firme ese acuerdo. Estoy aquí, en tu lugar recuerda. Por supuesto que me incumbe estúpido. Ahora dile a esa que se salga… Será mejor que tu lo hagas…no querrás que yo lo haga ¿o si?

-No sabes hablar ruso…

-¿Ah no? –y tan pronto como él dijo eso Fiorella se aclaro la garganta y comenzo con una refinada pronunciación- Priviet~ Menya zovut Fiorella...

- Fiorella, más te vale que no lo hagas… -dijo cerrando los ojos

-Sácala… -ordeno ella

-¿Gyunter?

-¡COBARDE! –grito levantandose del asiento para golpear el escritorio con las manos en la mesa. Los guardaespaldas se pusieron a los costados automaticamente y el aleman abrio los ojos, enrojecido de coraje sin mirar a nadie.

-Anya –parlo muy suave –sal un momento

-P-Pero…

-¡SAL ES UNA ORDEN!

Anya se quedo de pie un momento ahí, dando tiempo suficiente para que Fiorella se despidiera de ella antes de correrla de ahí

-Do svidaniya, glupo~

Beilschmidt velozmente la empujo fuera y cerro de un golpe la puerta, para luego mirar con una expresión carnicera a la insolente italiana

-¿CUÁL ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA? ¿QUÉ CARAJO HACES AQUÍ PARA EMPEZAR?

-¿Mi maldito problema? ¡El problema eres TÚ! Nunca estabas…así que no me podía quedar en casa como una estúpida, entonces decidí conocer a tu pueblito alemán… Les agrado mucho ¿sabes?

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Me gane al pueblo alemán, ya te dije. Me aman, por eso estoy aquí –Fiorella caminaba alrededor del escritorio hasta quedar de frente al muchacho Beilschmidt

-Si claro…te vendiste ¿no es cierto? ¿A cuántos?

-¿Venderme? Yo no soy tu eslava para venderme a nadie. He llegado aquí porque me han adoptado como su compatriota ya que el suyo les fallo, ¡porque yo si estoy aquí a diferencia de ti! Y yo no pierdo mi tiempo en estupideces

-¡Silencio mísera arrastrada! Tú no eres nada más que una visita, te lo recuerdo. Así que lárgate de aquí. ¡Llévensela, es una orden del superior! –gritoneo a los otros dos hombres que no entendían lo que les pedía Günther

-¿Creíste que iba a ser tan tonta como para dejar que tu gente me cuidase? Estos dos jovencitos de aquí solo siguen mis órdenes, porque no hablan alemán cariño, así como tú no hablas italiano…

-Hure…

-Pareciera como si aun no lo entendieras. Esta ya no es casa tuya. Solo mira a tu alrededor; todo lo que eras ahora está en esa caja de allá –replico señalando el empaque –Tu no me mandas, ya no eres el jefe. ¡SOY YO! Tú me obedeces, más que eso: Me perteneces

Günther saco su arma y calló frente a la figurilla de carne y hueso, simplemente examino con sus ojos la cara de la joven. No podía decir nada estaba consumido por la ira, con la culata del arma golpeo fuertemente el pómulo izquierdo del porcelano rostro que contemplaba. Con ese golpe volvió a abrir la herida que le había hecho él mismo hace ya varios años en la primera Guerra. Fiorella por su lado paseo su mano enguantada por la abertura que goteaba sangre. Los jóvenes alzaron las armas apuntando a Günther con recelo. A ella no le dolía, ya había perdido la sensibilidad en esa área, le era indiferente. Aunque hay quienes dicen: "la intención es lo que cuenta", con un ademán mando a los muchachos a bajas sus armas y miro a su atacante.

-Tú te lo buscaste niña, no ha sido mi culpa

-Escúchame bien Beilschmidt, más te vale que me respetes, que aprendas a idolatrarme, porque quizá un día no me sentiré tan compasiva. Tu sabes que tengo una excelente puntería ¿no es cierto? –Dijo paseando su guante manchado de su propia sangre sobre la cicatriz en la mejilla del otro- Además de que no fallo ¿no es así? –Prosiguió Fiorella- Así que vete de aquí si sabes lo que te conviene

Günther Beilschmidt simplemente examino ese rostro sangrante una vez más antes de soltar un último disparo que cruzo a un lado de la cabeza de Fiorella y fue a estamparse contra uno de los cristales del ventanal susurrando para sí mismo.

-Fuego a discreción…

Acto seguido Fiorella desenfundo su revólver y soltó un tiro a los pies de aquel. Obligándolo a salir del la habitación con disgusto, ira, pero sobre todo resentimiento

-Tu felicidad no es mi felicidad, tu miseria lo es… -termino ella cerrando la puerta tras él.

Afuera se encontraba Anya esperando. Chillando al ver la cara manchada de sangre de su noviecillo germánico, ella no conocía a Fiorella y Fiorella tampoco sabía de los modos de aquella pero en ese momento; en cuanto escucho su chillido de preocupación; hubo un momento en el que un odio mutuo se comenzó a acrecentar con más fuerza que una tormenta eléctrica.

Cualquiera que conoce el dolor, es criticado, del fuego que ha quemado la piel. Cualquiera que sabe que el dolor se incrementa; del fuego que arde en el deseo. Y Fiorella lo sabe. Un chispeante choque en su interior. Un grito ardiente y de pronto… ¡BANG! Fuego a discreción….

Cualquiera sabe que el dolor es peligroso; de ese dolor que quema el alma. Fiorella aun se quema en sí misma y ese corazón aun arde, no se paga nunca. El pecho arde, dos disparos más…

El niño quemado es peligroso; quemado con el fuego que se separa de la vida. Un grito ardiente. "_Tu felicidad no es mi felicidad, tu miseria lo es…" _Tu felicidad es mi miseria…

Dos disparos más.

Fuego a discreción.

A pesar de todo, la niña Vargas se encontraba muy a menudo con una sensación de soledad que no había percibido, o más bien identificado, hasta hace unos días. Alejandro en casa, Günther en quien sabe donde, al igual que la rusa. Tenía a todo un ejército detrás de ella, a dos grandes naciones bajo sus pies, los pretendientes que ella quisiera en el mundo y sin embargo aun con todo eso, a pesar de todo lo que había ganado, esa aura de soledad la perseguía.

La rusa era lo que más la hacía pensar. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿La odiaría tanto como a ella? No sabía, solo sabía que probablemente no le caía muy bien, cosa más bien irrelevante. Una rusa comunista soviética. Pensarlo de esa manera hacia que su adorable y casi inocente cara se tornara incluso un poco maldita; aunque pensar en una nacional fascista o en un nacional socialista tampoco ofrecía una imagen muy agradable. Fascismo, nazismo…comunismo.

Comunismo…

Anti komintern… Pacto…

Fiorella empezaba a recordar cosas vagas, si bien ella había firmado el Pacto de Acero, recordaba haber visto a un oriental unas semanas después ¿Quién era? Reviso papeles y documentos algo que la sacara de ese aburrido confinamiento solitario y encontró más o menos la solución.

-Aquí esta –exclamo un poco aliviada, empezando a leer el documento –A ver…blah, blah, blah…_ "tratado en el que las naciones se comprometen a tomar medidas para salvaguardarse de la amenaza de la Internacional Comunista o Komintern, liderada por la Unión Soviética, propuesto por la Alemania Nazi…" _–hizo un mohín y frunció el ceño –Uff… Esa zorra… "_De esta forma los grandes bloques basados en doctrinas fascistas en Europa y el Japón imperial, se apoyan mutuamente en contra de la influencia de las doctrinas del internacionalismo comunista promovido internacionalmente por el gobierno de la Unión Soviética…" _Humm…Japón ¿eh?

Japón, pero ¿cuál era el nombre del muchacho? ¿Lee? ¿Kiang? ¿Ko? No importaba, el nombre era lo de menos. El punto era que debía buscarle y empezar a ligarse a él también. Un aliado es un aliado y ahora que lo pensaba, si bien Alemania no estaba cumpliendo con el Tratado, fácilmente podría convencer a Japón de enfrentarlo. Aunque paso un buen tiempo antes de que se acordara ella de él ¿Aquel la recordaría? Quizás, quizás no; era cuestión de averiguarlo. La forma: estableciendo comunicación.

En poco tiempo consiguió un traductor que la apoyara y en unos cuantos días ya tenía una invitación de hospedaje en el país de donde el sol nace por parte del mismo representante Kyo Honda.

Así bien arreglo sus asuntos en el cuartel, aviso a algunos oficiales, empaco cosas y en unos días ya se encontraba caminando en las costas japonesas.

El trabajo en el cuartel era un poco más pesado para Günther quien mal acostumbrado a las limitaciones parecía ser tragado por los papeles y los reportes. Frecuentemente se preguntaba: ¿Cómo rayos hacía Fiorella para tener todo en orden con un ambiente como el de su casa? No tenía ánimos, ni siquiera la matryoshka podía incitar el salvaje libido de Beilschmidt…

Cansado, fatigado e indignado se fue para su casa, dejo a la rusa en su embajada, no se sentía con ganas de nada en ese momento. Tenía ganas de hacer ciertas cosas con ella, pero no le daba la gana intentarlo siquiera, tenía ganas de estar solo, de quitarse todo de encima, pero no tenía ganas de verse en una situación así. La nieve generalmente lo calmaba, pero no tenía ganas de salir a la intemperie, sin ganas de congelarse el trasero allá afuera. Llego a casa en su auto. Parecía que solo le apetecía por quedarse tirado en su cama, o en el sillón ya que tampoco tenía ganas de subir las escaleras, y contar los cuadros del azulejo o las moscas que pasaren por enfrente de la radio del salón.

En esas estaba él, notando que su temperatura corporal había bajado bruscamente. ¿El frio de invierno quizás? Tenía una sensación como de hambre, pero no se había parado por nada ya que no tenía intenciones de terminarse lo que se sirviera. Quizás una cerveza aliviase el hambre y el frío…

Desganado, pensativo y reflexivo estaba Günther tirado en el sillón de la sala, con media cerveza en la mano derecha, con pantalones pero sin camisa, calor en el pecho, frío en los brazos. Todo a medias… De pronto una algarabía se armo en la entrada de su casa. Un rubio cabeza de algodón se había colado por la puerta de madera cantando desafinado un "Sole mio"

-Quanno fa notte e 'o sole se ne scenne,

me vene quase 'na malincunia.

Sotto 'a fenesta toia restarria,

quanno fa notte e 'o sole se ne scenne

-¿Te quieres callar? –de mala gana dijo el otro que había puesto sus manos en su cara y la jalaba poco a poco hacia abajo, incorporándose para lanzarle la botella de cerveza en la cara al tonto italiano.

-Mira cagna…no creas que me hace mucha gracia estar aquí ¿sí? Así que hazme un favor y cállate, te ves más bonito en silencio…

-¿Qué quieres Alejandro? ¿Qué no vez que estoy muy…muy ocupado?

-A si claro, claro; muy bien… -asintió sarcásticamente

-Aghh ¿cómo carajo es que Fiorella y tu son hermanos? –gruño por lo bajo

-¿Sabes donde esta ella?

-¿Quién?

-¡Fiorella stronzo! Necesito hablar con ella

-No se…dijo que salía o algo así…

-¿S-Salir? ¿A dónde?

-No sé, no soy metiche…

-¿No sabes? ¿O no te quiso decir? ¿Uh?

-¡NO SÉ!

-No, no, no tampoco me grites zorra… -exigió haciendo un ademán con la mano y poniendo una mano en la cadera

-¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Que estoy buscando a mi hermana, eso pasa

-¿Y porque me preguntas a mi?

-Ash…pensé que eras listo. Pues se supone que ha estado viviendo aquí tarado

-¡Óyeme yo soy listo! –Gritó sentándose bien en el sillón, el orgullo herido puede hacer que hagamos cosas que no queremos o no tenemos ganas –Yo diseñe la cámara… -de pronto recordó que no tenía permitido hablar de eso en público, de hecho ni siquiera Fiorella lo sabía.

-¿La qué?

-La…la cámara….fotográfica –era una de las excusas más patéticas que jamás hubiera dicho Günther.

-¿De verdad? Bueno…eso suena lógico… -afortunadamente el italiano no era muy listo

-Rubio tenías que ser –se dijo a sí mismo Günther

-¿Mande?

-Nada, ya olvídalo –contesto agresivamente

-Ah vaya que carácter… Oye como que necesitas acostarte con alguien ¿no? –inquirió pícaro levantando una ceja mirando a Beilschmidt. Él solo se limito a fruncir el ceño y mirar para otro lado.

-Pues no está Fiorella estúpido…

-Ajá…y yo soy tonto ¿no? Escuche que tienes humm… ¿cómo se dice? Una novia pechugona…. –sonrió –Rubia, bien dotada…de la Madre Rusia my friend…

No lo podía creer ¿De dónde había sacado Alejandro eso? Si Fiorella no había ido a su casa en un buen tiempo, o bueno eso creía él.

-¿De…dónde lo supiste? –volteo a verlo a la cara enrojecido e incrédulo

-Por favor animal, soy el hermano mayor de Fiorella, tengo que estar al tanto de las cosas que la rodean ¿no crees? Humm…y dime ¿tu hermano mayor lo sabe? –Alejandro movía las cejas de arriba hacia abajo rápidamente con una sonrisilla burlona en sus labios y las manos detrás de la espalda

-Mira si solo viniste para ver con quien me acuesto te puedes retirar –reclamo mientras empujaba de salida al italiano a la puerta

-Ah entonces ¿admites que te acostaste con ella?

-¡LÁRGATE!

-Se ve que la estas pasando mal… quizá debería conseguirte el número de unas polacas que me visitaron el otro día… ¡Uff! Ni te imaginas…

-Ya suficiente tengo con las mamadas del polaquito…

-¡¿También tuviste lo tuyo con el polaco?! Ah vaya Günther… hay cosas de ti que no sabía y que aunque no tenía intenciones de saberlo ahora, gracias por la información… ¡Vaya! ¿Y dices que Prusia no sabe nada de esto? Uff…

Frunció el ceño y se dispuso a cargar al italiano para lanzarlo de la casa

-¿Qué? ¡No, no, no bájame!

-Largo de la casa –sentencio con una expresión de fastidio, sin embargo Alejandro se aferro a las jambas de la puerta como un gato y no se movió de ahí. Después de forcejear por un rato Ale logro escabullirse dentro de la casa, quedar frente al alemán y tomar su mano derecha con firmeza

-Ya en serio, necesito que me ayudes. –lo miro fijamente a los ojos y apretó un poco su mano a lo que Günther respondió con una cara inexpresiva y de desagrado, zafando su mano de la de Alejandro, limpiándosela en el pantalón.

-¡Günther esto es serio!

-¿Qué me dices a mi? Tú fuiste el que empezó a molestarme

-Tú empezaste molestándome…

-Nunca te invite a venir a mi casa en primer lugar…

-Ah ¿o sea que quieres que me vaya?

-Básicamente…

Alejandro hizo un mohín y puso sus manos en la cadera

-Ya…por favor…vete… -Günther hablaba con él como si fuera un perro callejero que se mete a la casa por comida

-¡No! Mira yo necesito tu ayuda y tú necesitas de mi ayuda; sé que ella te quito tu puesto como niño consentido de la nación

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-¡Solo lo sé! Soy un hermano mayor, ya te dije… Y piénsalo; si ya te quito de tus funciones políticas ¿no crees que podría llegar a un punto en el que tú, como nación, seas inútil? Dejarás de existir…

-¿Y cuál es tu plan?

-¡¿MI PLAN?! –chilló con fuerza e impacto el muchacho –Se supone que tu bebías tener uno ¿Por qué crees que vine contigo? Me dijeron que eras estratega ¡He perdido mi tiempo! –sollozaba poniendo las manos en la cara y sacudiendo la cabeza rápidamente

Günther lo miro, completamente acostumbrado a ese tipo de comportamiento y dio un breve respingo. Le molestaba un poco la actitud cambiante de Alejandro, sentía unas ganas inmensas de meterle una bofetada en la cara, bueno, por lo menos ya no se sentía sin ganas de nada. Y así lo hizo, Alejandro se calló y empezó a parlotear que había llegado ahí por muchas razones, le explico la opinión de Fiorella respecto a la religión, sus otros modos y nuevas costumbres que había adquirido y Günther por primera vez sintió una incomodidad en la boca del estomago al pensar que Fiorella estaba lejos, en no sabía dónde. Hablado de no sabía qué, con quien sabe. Y fue el principio del miedo, ella se hacía más grande cada vez y él había permitido que eso pasara.

Alejandro tenía razón: verdaderamente lo estaba pasando mal.

Fiorella tenía razón: Tu felicidad no es mi felicidad, tu miseria lo es.

Era el comienzo de su infierno.


End file.
